Jelly: Walk away
by jellyfanx
Summary: My First story! Its set after tilly gets expelled hope you like it, Can jen win Tilly back? xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry Its really short and boring , just wanted to get started **

(jens pov)

As she walked out the gates, i wanted to run after her but Iwas stuck, my feet glued to the ground, i wanted to run and tell her it was a mistake and i would help her get back into college, but i couldn't she hates me, hates the though of us. All because i lied, this was my fault and i had to fix it!

(Tillys pov)

After u slapped jen, i felt really bad, i wanted to hurt her like she hurt me all those times in the past, but not physically, she had never hit me or made me bruise, that's the bit i felt bad about. I loved her and she still loved me it was obvious, but if we want to be together it cant be based on lies and hidden feelings. I walked out the school with my art folio and binned it, to show jen i was finished with her but inside i wanted her so bad. I walked away and disnt look back tears streaming down my face, i badly wanted to run back to jen and tell her that i was sorry and she should tell the truth in her own time but i wanted to be able to not hate myself.

Jen and Tilly both went home and up to their rooms and cried, jen dodging any awkward questions about why she was crying, it was different for Tilly none if her parents were in so she ran upstairs and cried untill there were no tears because she had cried herself to sleep, jen on the other hand couldn't sleep she kept tossing and turning, thinking of how she could of handled things differently to the way she did, she too after a while cried herself into a motionless sleep.

_**A/N leave a review and tell me what you think, tell me if i should continue writing or not thanks tweet me aswell jellyfan_x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- sorry this is a bit boring just want to get to the exciting bits, tell me what you think should happen xx J**

The next day, the sun shined through the windows of the 2 former lovers rooms,they both woke up with tear stained pillows, both reaching out to feel the other one on the empty side of the bed.

Jen sat up in bed almost immediately to retrieve her phone from her bag she had carelessly flung across her desk when she came home, she had 2 missed calles and a text she hoped at least one was from tilly, but no luck

**missed calls(2)**  
_MUM_  
_Kaelyn_

**texts**

_Hey my little jen, was wondering if you could coe to london this weekend for an art exhibition of mine, new art work, new gallery, you can bring a +1 call me back xxx K_

Jen though for a second...who could her plus one be, it would be tilly but they aren't exactly on good terms so she had a plan. she quickly called kaeyln and explained she wanted to come to london but could kaelyn do a favour for her. since kaelyn has been her friend since they were small she agreed by saying "anything for my little jennifer" Jen giggled at the though of being called little because she was older by 2 months.

A short while later jen hung up the phone and started getting ready for the day, she had tillys class first, but tilly wouldn't be there, but jen had to look at her empty seat, wishing she was there.

Tilly stumbled downstairs to see if her parents were home yet, she was glad they weren't, keeler had called them at work and explained why tilly got expelled, they weren't happy, after tilly got some breakfast and settled to watch some daytime t.v her phone rung, it was a number she didn't know but she answered any way

"Hello" said tilly

"Miss Evans, this is kaelyn parks, you have won a competition to come to london at the weekend for the opening of a new art gallery, all expensies paid" Kaeyln spoke confidently down the phone, smirking because she knew jens plan, tilly stuttered and stammered for a few seconds before and actual reply then simply said

"WOW'

Kaelyn chuckled to herself at tilys reaction, "well miss evans, i will personally be coming to pick you up Friday afternoon at 2"

"Tomorrow" tilly said puzzled

"yes, tomorrow, have fun packing miss evans" with that kaelyn hung up the phone and started to scream "LONDON BABY!"  
She ran upstairs and started packing, what tilly didn't know that jen was also packing to go to London this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

3: Jelly Walk away

It was friday morning, Tilly had been checking her bags making sure she has everything. her parents gave her a little spending money aswell. They let her go so she could free her mind of all this jen nonsense and get her head straight, she was still greiving for the loss of her 3 friends aswell.

Jen was also packing the last of her stuff, ready for london, she was paying for everything for tilly, hence the all expenses paid part that kaelyn told tilly over the phone, she didn't mind though anything to get her tilly back. Dianne kept asking jen question about where she was going, who with, and did she have enough money, jen just ignored the questions and said good-bye before making her way out to her blue jeep.

Tilly was just finished getting a lecture off of her parents about being safe when the door bell rang, it was kaeyln, she helped tilly with her bags out to the car and they set off for their long road trip to london

(jens pov)

I hope that when she sees me at the gallery opening she can forgive me and we can move on, even if i have to prove to her i love her by telling keeler the truth and quitting, i would do anything to get her back... But... she could end up slapping me again and tell me where to go or... she could open her arms and heart once again for me.

(Tillys pov)

so kaelyn seems nice...but all i can think about is jen, out of sight out of mind was certainly not the case here jen..jen...jen is all i can think about, i love her but i can't live a lie anymore, our relationship wasn't fair on either of us... this weekend i can work out if i want her back or not...if she WILL take me back.

they were both thinking about each other, longing to feel each other, longing to lock lips again, tilly had dosed off thinking about jen and kaelyn was playing music on her cd player, when the cd fell and kaelyn had to take her eyes off the road to get it...

BANG!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- i love reading your reviews :) what do you want to happen? sorry that the grammar and spelling are bad, i type the on my tablet and it used predictive text, so annoying sorry! hope you enjoy xx J**

Tilly woke up with the bang, kaelyn had crashed her car into the back of a familiar blue jeep. Kaelyn got out of the car to go see if jen as ok, she recognized that it was jens car she had crashed into

(Tilly pov)  
Kaeyln came to pick me up, but there wasn't much conversation between us so i had drifted off to sleep thinking about jen and then i woke up and we have crashed into what looks like jens car-no defiantly jens car, i hope that she's ok, me and kaelyn are fine except for a few scratches and the cut on Kaelyns head, i just hope jen is ok aswell. I need to go see her, make sure shes ok.

Tilly got out of the car and walked to jens car and opened the door, jen had a big cut on her head and was unconscious tillys eyes started to tear up, she needed to help jen, she held her close and told her to stay with her, kaeyln called an ambulance, she didn't tell tilly that jen was her oldest and bestest friend.

Jen had slowly started to come round and tilly was still there cradling jen in her arms quietly sobbing to herslelf, Jen looked up to see the mess tilly was, she tried to stroke her face but tilly pulled away, she wasn't in the mood to be railed back in by Jen being cute.

The paramedics soon arrived, the way they were in the ambulance was very much like when tilly was in the college fire, although Tilly was the one sitting giving jen cold looks and jen sat praying that tilly would say something-anything.

Tilly was wondering why Jen was in London, she thought about the art gallery opening and thought that maybe Jen had found out because she had alot of arty friends, she then was thinking about Kaelyns reaction to Jen.

(Tillys pov)

Kaeyln got out of the car and went to say Jen but stopped herself. she obvious knows Jen but doesn't want me to know, i need to find out why kaelyn knows Jen.

Tilly was deep in thought the whole way to the hospital, thinking about forgiving Jen, when they got to the hospital Tilly was taken into a different room from Jen, and asked questions about water happened and her wounds got cleaned, after she was done she went to see if she could find Jen. When she got to jens room Kaelyn was inside talking to Jen about Tilly, she could hear her name being mentioned so decided to walk in.

"someone's got some explaining to do then" Tilly said as she walked through the door

**A/N i love reading your reviews, i will update as much as i can. Hope you enjoy what has yet to come :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Tilly had a stern look on her face, Kaelyn and Jen looked at each other before Kaelyn looked at jen and excused herself from the room. As she walked by tilly she said "sorry Tilly, but she loves you" Tilly now looked a little confused "why did she say sorry jen, did you put yourself in hospital to get me back because i kno-"  
Jen cut her off half way through her sentence

"she said sorry because i made her invite you, i..i thought that if you came to london, and went to kaelyns art gallery you would see how much you mean to me" Jen said shyly

"I came here to get away from you...from us, i wanted time to work out what i wanted, i need time, but i suppose if you are going to show me how much i mean to you, i could come to the gallery for a few hours tonight" Tilly said trying not to smile

Jen couldn't hold her smile back, she was smiling from ear to ear at what tilly had said, her plan could still work "ok, i will see you at gallery then!"

tilly simply replied with a nod and turned to leave.

kaelyn offered to drive Tilly to the hotel as she wasn't sure what went down with them at the hospital, other wise she would have asked her to stay at her flat with jen and her for the night . as Kaelyn drove she got a text from jen

_soo...Tilly is in the process of forgiving me i think :) i know its a big favour but in with my bags is an art folder, there is a drawing of me and tils together, i want you to write "i love tilly evans on it and i'll sign it later, so you can put it in the exhibition? love you J xxx_

Kaelyn knew what she had to do and after she dropped tilly off went straight to do what jen said, Kaelyn found a nice frame for it, and wrote what jen said, ready for jen to sign it later. Kaelyn also got the other art pieces ready and organised for tonight, everything had to be perfect.

2 hours later...

Jen was out of hospital and the picture was signed, there was also a banner in the gallery that read "Jen loves Tilly 4ever" Jen was very happy with her plan and hoped it would work.

Tilly was a few blocks away in the hotel getting ready, she was thinking about how jen would show her how much she means

(tillys pov)

a speech, a song, a drawing, a passionate kiss... It would have to take more than that.

Tilly was soon brought out of her daze by a knock at the door, it was a man dressed in a suite with a single red rose with a box of tillys favourite chocolates and a card. Tilly read the card and smiled it said **_"To my beauty, limo is waiting with champagne, enjoy the ride, Jen xxxx_**"

Tilly was happy this showed jen was trying, as tilly made her way to the limo she got a text from jen saying she would meet her outside the gallery.

The limo arrived at Kaelyns gallery and as promised jen was there with another red rose, jens jaw dropped as tilly stepped out of the limo, a short red dress showing all her curves and black heels making her legs look even better, jen kissed her on the cheek, tilly just smiled and linked jens arm and headed into the gallery.

"surprise!" jen said just as they walked through the doors

A/N-sorry its short, i'm very tired and ill :( But i'll update again tomorrow at some point, leave a review xxx J xxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- i couldn't resist i had to update again, last one for tonight. hope you enjoy xx J xx

A single tear rolled down tillys cheek she was unsure what to do, jen wiped away the tear and told tilly that she wants them to be together, she made a big speech to tilly about when she went to see mr keeler she was going to tell him how she was the last person to see Esther but mr keeler was packing his stuff because he got sacked" Tilly was shocked but let jen continue because she knew jen wasn't done "then i logged onto the college server using keelers password and changed your note saying "expelled" to "suspended+2"this means your not expelled and you only got excluded for 2 days which meaning you can come to college monday, and maybe come up to the art room for some extra tutoring? jen winked as she said the last bit.

Tilly tried not to smile as jen spoke, but when jen was done she bit her lip and leaded forward to jens ear and whispered "depends what you mean by extra...misssss" and then jen kissed her passionately. They had finally made up, They didn't spend long in the gallery, they left to make up for 'lost time' as Jen said to kaelyn.

They got in the limo that waited outside, Tilly couldn't keep her hands and lips off off Jen, she kept caressing between jens thighs, Jen was getting very turned on, and couldn't wait to get tilly alone.

(jens pov)

We made up, my plan worked, i have my girlfriend back! and i can't wait too get her alone so i can suck and lick and...

Jen was cut off by Tilly nibbling at her ear lobe

(Tilly's pov)

I almost cried when i walked into the gallery and seen what jen had done, that was beyond anything i could ever have imagined, she was so confident and sexy when she spoke, its hard to keep my hands off jen just now i can't stop touching her and i can feel her getting very aroused, i need her, i want, her...We're at the hotel

They made their way up to Tilly hotel room barely making it through the door before items of clothing were being flung in every direction, they didn't care, make up sex is the best. they made lover late into the night until they both fell asleep with their limbs entwined in each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Jen woke first, watching Tilly as she was still peacefully sleeping next to her, it was only 7am so jen didn't want to wake tilly, instead she ran her fingers though Tillys soft ginger hair and kissed her forehead, eyelids, nose, and lips. On the last kiss Tilly began to stir, she lifted up her head to look at Jen  
"Hello my beautiful talented lover" Tilly said as she gave Jen a lingering kiss,  
"good morning to you too my gorgeous girlfriend" Tilly smiled at Jen saying girlfriend. Jen noticed this and said  
"so today i was thinking, i could really make it up to my girlfriend after we go see kaelyn" Tilly giggled and kissed Jen  
"i think your girlfriend would love that"

Jen got up for a shower and left Tilly, she didn't stay in the bed long though she wrapped the bed cover round her and walked into the bathroom, she p the sheet on the floor and made her way into the shower with jen.

when she got in she grazed her hand down Jen side, Jen shuddered at this move. Jen leaned her head against tillys shoulder and kissed her, Jen then moved the kiss down tillys neck, across her chest, she nibbled, kissed and licked her way down to tillys belly where she stopped to look at the beautiful red head above her, she lifted tilly leg and put it over her shoulder so she could get better access to the teens hot spot, she then licked her way across, where the teen wanted to feel Jen touch. A Few moans were let out before Jen thrustted her fingers in and out of the teen, Jen then used her tongue again until tilly climaxed letting out loud screams and jens name was being shouted very loud, she licked her fingers and smiled as the teen leaned down to kiss her "i love you" The red head said as she pulled away.

After they were done in the shower they got dressed and decided to go to kaelyns to say sorry about leaving early and jen was going to say sorry for putting her in the middle off all of this. she didn't want to but she had to get till back

As they made their way to the door till asked Jen how her and kaelyn met, she wondered if maybe they were together before Jen moved to the village, Jen laughed and said that her and kaelyn had been friends since their first day of school when they were 5, and they shared a lollipop under a tree because they were scared, till laughed and kissed Jen on the check "not like you to be scared, your so confident especially what you were doing to me before we left" she said. Jen was sat on the other side if the car smiling thinking what she did to Tilly in the shower before they left the hotel room.

It was 8:30 and if jen wanted to go to the beach as her make-up to tilly they had to be quick about seeing kaelyn so they headed off


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- sorry this chapter might be a bit boring tell me what you thing though! i enjoy writing very uch and want your ideas, Pm me or leave a review with ideas or tweet me, hope you enjoy J x**

When they arrived at kaelyns she wasn't there so they decided to come back later before they headed back to hollyoaks village, Jen decided they would be going to Crosby beach for the day just like the second day they met, after Jen insulted Tillys painting of the Gormleys. she wanted them to share a kiss in the same spot they did that day.

Jen stopped off at the supermarket to pick up a few things for a picnic and they headed off to the beach, jen didn't tell tilly where they were going, she wanted it to be a surprise for her.

They walked acrosss the beach most of they day talking out everything and anything, had a few kisses and cuddles they also played tag, untill they sat and ate lunch, trying to throw peanuts into each others mouths like the first time they were at the beach.

After the picnic they walked along the beach again, untill jen tripped tilly deliberately and she fell, jen emptied her shoe of sand and then helped her up, they shared a kiss in the same spot they did the fist time, "this is the same spot" tilly whispered  
"yeah, you remembered"  
yes, the day we fell in love, i love you"tilly told her jen smiled and said "love you too"  
they both kissed again but this time when they broke jen looked into tillys eyes and said "we better get back"  
"yeah, yeah we better" tilly replied knowing it was the exact same words from their first encounter on the beach.

They both made their way back to the car satisfied with what they day had brought, it brought them closer together, stronger and more in love than ever.

They pulled up outside kaelyns she was obviously in because every light in her house was on, jen didnt even knock the door she just opened it and shouted "kay, kay, you here!"  
kaelyn appeared a few moments later drinking a bottle of wine and singing, asking if jen and tilly wanted to join, they both laughed and said they couldn't because they were going home.

kaelyn walked the 2 lovers back to the car, she hugged and kissed jen and told her to come again soon, and said she would text later. Just as tilly was about to get in the car kaelyn grabbed her for a cuddle and whispered ear "little jens a good girl, don't break her heart" tilly replied by saying " i know, i won't i lover her too much" kaelyn was crying when tilly pulled away, jen looked a little confused but decided to ask tilly later.

They made their way back o the village having their normal casual conversation, untill Jen stopped the car just off the last road to the village, she kissed Tilly and simply said "i love you" Tilly smiled and said "you too" they kissed and held hands neither wanting to actually go back to the village where they had to be secret, they lover the weekend they had, they could be so open and happy in London.

As they arrived back in the village Tilly had tears in her eyes she didn't want this weekend to be over, but Jen promised to call later for some 'fun' as she said, Tilly laughed at Jens "one track mind" as she said, both girls laughed kissed and cuddled one last time before tilly git out the car and made her way home.

Jen was sat in her car now missing the girl she had only just said goodbye to a few seconds ago. She decided to text her.

_I miss you already, i cant wait to feel you again, will still phone later though, love you xx J_

she smiled as she pressed sent, she couldn't wait for a hopefully sexy phone call with her redhead

Tilly smiled as she received the text and quickly replied with

_I miss you lots too, even though we just parted, i cant wait to feel your against me and in me either! what kind of phone call are we having later miss? ;) LY2 xx T_

the night passed with various flirtatious texts untill it was gone 11pm and Diane and Sinead were sleeping and Jen knew it was safe to call Tilly.

"Hello you" Jen whispered in a sexy teacher tone

**A/N- been busy with school work, thats why i haven't updated but hopefully you like this chapter and i will post more soon, ideas are welcome and leave a review? xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- sorry for this chapter I'm quite young and never wrote anything like this, or did it for that matter, tell me what you think?**

"hello to you too, i miss you" Tilly replied

"i have a plan to help with the missing each other, don't laugh its serious" jen said

Jen explained her plan of having phone sex with tilly to help when they can't be with or see each other, tilly agreed but was unsure of what to do and say "lead the way then" tilly said to jen

"take off your clothes and lie naked in your bed, pretend i'm there with you"

"uh-hu"

"you have to play with yourself while we do this so we cum together, and you have to tease me back, but i'll start and we can get used to it"

"ok, are you sure about this though" tilly was still unsure of what to do but knew she was comfortable with jen enough to try for her, even if it didn't go to plan.

jen started in her hush sultry voice " First i would kiss your sweet juicy lips, trailing kisses and licking my way down your collar-bone and on to your chest, i would take your left breast in my mouth nibbling on your nipple..."

"ohh" Tilly moaned and jen knew this would work

"still licking and tweaking your nipples in my mouth i move my hand down and up your torso, slowly but making sure i fell every lasy bit of you"

"oh Jen, continue please" tilly pleaded

"i would put my hand down feeling your thigh and back up again separating your legs further apart, i would then run my fingers through your wet pussy and kiss your neck again still with my fingers playing with you, thrusting my fingers in and out, in and out, licking and kissing your wet folds at the same time"

"oh...oh...uh-hu" till screamed in pleasure into her pillow to muffle her orgasm"

"until you come all over my hand and my mouth" Tilly then let out a louder scream and Jen knew she had helped Tilly with her climax.

The line went quiet for a few minutes until Tilly regained some self-control

"You Miss Gilmore were correct, it did help, but seeing you in person would be better, my turn now"

Jen wanted to make sure Tilly was comfortable before Jen touched herself so when she was pleasing Tiklly down the phone she didnt touch herself but this time they promised to climax together.

they teased and pleased over the phone for a few hours until Jen told tilly that they where at college tomorrow and had to go to sleep but told tilly that she was to come to the art room tomorrow morning before college started, tilly agreed they said their good nights and both fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming about each other.

Monday morning had arrived and jen was up early so she could get showered and do the little pile if marking she had, it was ony 5:45 but she decided to text tilly before her shower, so she would have something to wake up too

_Hello gorgeous, hope you have a good day, come see me in the art room before college, i need to see you xx J_

Jen was happy with the text and went for her shower, she thought of when her and tilly showered together and they came out dirtier than when they went in. sbe giggled to herself of the sex in the shower, when tilly was around she just lost all self control.

As Jen got back into her room her pine beeped it easy a text from tilly

_hey babe, i will have a good day if i see you, hope you have a good day to! i need to go see miss gilmore about my art folio anyway, i ripped it when i got expelled, sorry babe xx T_

Jen smiled at this text even though tilly had ripped her work it ment her and Jen could spend more time together in college without it looking suspicious to anyone.

_aww, Tils i still have a few pieces of your folio so you only have to re-do a few, which means we get to spend mire time together in college without anyone getting suspicious! need to get ready soon you soon babe, i love you, i'll pick you up and take you to college give me 30 mins xx J_

Tilly was happy Jen kept some of her work and she was happy she could spend more time with Jen. she replied with

_Jen, see you soon babe, love you too, getting a lift to college by a teacher, i must be a teachers pet xx T_

They both got ready for their day at college taking extra care as to the clothes they were wearing because they wanted to look nice for one another

Tilly opted for a white blouse with a big black bow for decoration with a blue skirt and white shoes also wearing some nice perfume that she knew Jen liked, Jen chose red playsuite and her signature boots and a few sprays of the perfume that tilly liked.

They were both set for their college day together but would everything be ok between them?

**A/N-Hope you like this chapter, sorry again, i will try update more, had a really busy weekend and a busy week this week so i will try update as soon as i can :) leave a review please, i love reading what you think ad take them on board xx J xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Jen stopped her car in the ally behind tillys house to pick her up, so they could drive to college together, it was safe because jen knew that the new principle was starting later today, so there would be no other members of staff at college at 7am.

They made their way up to the art room, both of them were free all morning so jen could help tilly with her art and they could have to odd kiss, and touch. Tilly got paints and other materials, jen gave tilly her camera because she took pictures of every piece of art work tilly done in college.

As tilly was getting out the materials to start her first peice jen couldn't help but sneak into the cupboard and lock the door, jen grabbed tillys waist and pulled her close kissing her deeply, tilly pulled away and said "hey, miss gilmore, that can wait for later! i have work to be getting on with if i want to pass your class"

Jen smiled at tilly being sensible and mature, she loved this side to tilly, when this side of tilly showed jen realised how alike they were, not age wise, but personality and interests they had that were similar and why she loved tilly.

A few hours had passed it was now 12:30 and the girls had been sitting sharing looks for quite awhile, and were quite hungry and thirsty so they decided to walk to college coffee together. It would just look loke both of them were walking together not that they were together.

When they ordered their coffees they walked back, but this time tilly kept brushing her hand against jens behind and her hand, jen had told her to stop it but she couldn't resist, they ran up stairs towards the art room.

When inside the art room tilly grabbed jen by her coat and pulled her in for a kiss, whilst never breaking the kiss they made their way over to the dark room, where they started to tear each otheres clothes off.

They were both very aroused, nearly every piece of tillys clothes was off and jen still had all hers on, just unbuttoned, jen was still caressing tilly all over.

"touch me jen" tilly pleaded

Jen reached into the teens underwear and started to stimulate her clitoris, was satisfied with tillys noises she thrusted 2 fingers inside the girls hot core

"oh Jen" tilly whispered in her Jen ear while trying to muffled her orgasm

"i want you to c-" Jen was cut off by a knock on the door

"Miss gilmore, are you in there" spoke a voice behind the door

"Yes, i'll jus finish off in here"Jen shouted back to the door

"sorry tils get dressed" Jen said while buttoning up her dress and making her way out of the dark Rom and out into the classroom to see a man standing staring at her

"can i help you?" Jen asked in her best teachers voice as tilly called it.

"no, i'm the new principle Blake, Patrick Black. Could you come to my office for a quick get to know my staff meeting "

"oh Jen gilmore, i'm just helping a student with her lost folio, i'll be at your office soon?" Jen asked hoping he wasn't rushed for time

"sure, come see me when ever your ready" with that Patrick left Jen in the art room.

Jen turned around to head back into the dark room, tilly was sitting on the side "the new principle nearly walked in on us" jen said trying not to laugh, this was unusual for jen she was so scared that someone would find out but this time she just laughed. they spoke for a few minutes untill jen decided she had to leave for her meeting.

"well...i have a free house all night so you can come over about 6?, but i have a meeting just now so see you later babe, i love you"

"Love you too, but i need to get to my last 2 classes"tilly said getting off the table she was sitting on to grab her stuff to leave for general studies then chemistry

Jen left for her meeting, but couldn't wait till 6

A/N-sorry if this chapter is boring, took me an hour :( because i didn't know what to write, leave a review give me an idea - becky helped with this chapter by giving me the idea about the store cupboard :) thank you


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Hope you like it! sorry for the wait writers block, i love reading all your reviews keep 'em coming, love all the support, love yous :) xxJ**

jen made her way down to the principles office once there she knocked the door an it opened, patrick was there waiting or her

"Miss gilmour you seem to have lost some colour in your face since i last seen you, are you feeling okay?" patrick asked feeling conserned for his employee

Jen blushed slightly embarassed, she was red last time becuse she was in the middle of 'fucking' tilly in the dark room in college, and they could have been caught, "yes, i'm fine thank you, Mr Blake, just the dark rooms a bit hot sometimes so...yeah" jen said

"please jen? Call me patrick"

They spoke for a while about jens job and the whole bullying situation with esther aswell, jen knew that if she didn't say anything about esther tilly and her would fall out and for good this time, "i tried to tell mr keeler, on quite a few ocasions that i saw esther at the folly that night, sitting on the bench by herself, she told me she was waiting for a friend and i didn't want to be the teacher that sticks her nose into the pupils personal life" jen said playing with her bangles she had on her arms but quite proud of herself at the same time.

Patrick looked at jen "Well you can help me by being checkcampaign leader with diane for the new zero tolerence to bullies, we need to find out who done this and put a stop to it! By expelling them"

Jen agreed and they spoke more about ideas to stop bullies in college, by the time their conversation was over it was coming up 4 o'clock so jen made her excusses and left, she had to be ready for tilly.

As soon as jen was done in patricks office she raced to her classroom o pack up her stuff and set off for home. Pulling out her phone to text tilly as she made her way to her car

_hey gorgeous, we need to talk! I'll come collect you just now, i love you xx J_

Tilly smiled at the text she knew it was nothing to worry about as jen had called her gorgeous and put i love you the end with x's

_Ok my beauty , I'll buy you dinner and we can talk properley, have something to tell you too, love you too xx your T_

Jen recieved the text just as she pulled up outside tillys

"hello MY gorgeous red devil" jen said smiling at Tilly

Tilly giggled at the emphasise on the my and replied "devil? Jen you kidding i'm an angel taking you to dinner and..." tilly trailed off biting her lip

Jen laughed d no more was said she leaned over ad kissed tilly enough to know she missed her for the few hours they ad been parted for.

They pulled up outside the restaurant. And Tilly hopped out the car and told Jen to stay, she ran round Jen side and opened the door while saying "c'mon m'lady" Jen laughed at Tillys kindness

"proper gentleman i see, first proper date with my girl and she's already treating me like a princess" Jen laughed taking tillys hand in hers and walking into the restaurant

" gentleman? Stop being check miss, or i'll have to punish you" tilly smirked but continued "i'll always treat you like a princess" she kissed Jen cheek

"reservation for Evans and gilmour" tilly spoke to the restaurant waiter"

He led the way and the two sat down " i have something to tell you before we eat but you go first?" Jen asked tilly

"erm..." Tilly didn't know how to say what she wanted to say.

"well..." she started failed

"ijustwantedtosayiamreallypro udofyouearliervskdhbdjksebzb hdjejdhgevanjevsvvendjehebdu djhevevjxjehnjrnbdejdndndnbd bsvdbdjxvebdnksjdbdandilovey ou" it all came out a bit fast and mumbled

"Tilly calm down, speak slower please" jen laughed and took tillys hand in hers rubbing tillys hand with her thumb.

"I was proud of you today when you didn't freak out when the principle nearly walked in on us, which is totally my faukt and i'm sorry...but it made me realise this is serious and i love you more than anything, i'm so glad we made up" she leaned over and kissed jen

"ready to order ladies" the waiter asked

"just the soup to start" tilly said looking at jen

"make that 2 and a bottle of white wine?" the waiter walked away after writing that down

"proud for not freaking out?, Tils why would i freak out, i know i have in the past but i love you, it made me feel excited like an adrenaline rush" she leaned over and rubbed tillys face then continued "i told Mr Blake today i seen either the night she tried to commit suicide©, he told me i should help with the zero tolerance campaign, so i am! I have an idea but it might involve a particular read head i know and a few of her class mates" Jen gave tilly a cute smile knowing she couldn't resist.

"i'm sure the read head wouldn't mind if you told her your plan" Tilly trying not to laugh, she knew she would say yes to whatever Jen proposal was

Their soups arrived and they talked about their different ideas for Jen campaign

A/N-Tell me what you think, ideas are welcome aswell! xxJ


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- really love the reviews and tweets, you are all amazing! xxx**

"So this plan than includes a certain redhead" Tilly asked while finishing off the last of her soup.

"Its just i will neex a sexy student sidekick and her team? to help organise and help campaign? jen asked tilly whilst smiling

"really me as your sidekick? spending more time with you without people getting suspicious, yes please" replied the teen in an upbeat tone

They continued their first date talking about art, music, themselves and tried to avoid the subject of school, when the waiter came for to take their order for the main course they both said at the same time " a big bowl of spaghetti Bolognese please" they both laughed after saying it, they had spoke about previously wanting to recreate a scene from 'lady and the tramp' ad tilly was painting a piece based book.

they has a really good night and ended up recreating a scene from lady and the tramp when they shared the same bit of spaghetti and kissed.

when the waiter asked if they wanted desert the girls laughed and jen winked at tilly, so they asked for the bill, they paid and left.

you know jen i dont fuck on the first date" Tilly said trying not to laugh, knowing they had made love lots of times

"i know, neither do i! even if we did have somewhere to go, i would never do it because first dates are not ment to end in bed" jen sad this trying to hide her disappointment to not be with tilly tonight

"well if that's how you feel..i guess i will have to go back to my EMPTY house and be by my self ALL night" Tilly said winking at jen as they walked to the car

"we could have dessert"

yes we could" Tilly replied kissing jen as she drove off

Jen went o Dianes first to lock up extra clothes and stuff she needed for college tomorrow, then made her way back to the car and to tillys house, Tillys house was in complete darkness, as soon as they got through the door jen was pushed up against the wall by tilly for a passionate kiss, touches and the unbuttoning of jens dress. Tilly stopped the kiss to go to the kitchen, when she came back she had a can of squirt cream and some chocolate sauce

"you did say desert, and i'll eat it...of of you!" tilly said as she spanked jens bottom walking passed her

Jen grabbed tillys hand and ran upstairs, they had a bit of a fight iver the cream and chocolate sauce but jen opted for the cream so they ould enjoy their night. It started off slow but Tilly heated and speeded it up, jen then had to slow it down again. they had sensual strokes, licks and kisses to get the cream and chocolate sauce off of each others bodies. They made love late into the night until they were exhausted. Jen spooned tilly an they fell into a peaceful sleep, this was definitely the best way to end a first date they both thought.

As they woke up the next morning they were stuck together but only had an hour before college to get ready, Tilly suggested a quick shower together but with no funny business because she had a very important anrt lesson with miss Gilmore this morning that she couldn't miss, or er teacher would punish her, tillt also added saying "she can be a moody cow at times aswell" jen hit tilly playfully on the arm and said "my year 12 students wont be happy if i turn up late to class with sex hair and look a mess, we wouldn't want that would we"

"no, miss" and with that tilly headed to the shower pulling jen behind her

They shared a quick shower, got dressed and applied their make up. They headed off to college together but stopped at college coffee because they needed a coffee fix after the events of last night.

They arrived at college with a few minutes to spare, jen drove tilly the whole way because she didn't want her to get detention. She was very calm about it but told tilly to walk ahead of her which the teen did.

After first class, the day went very slow for both of them. They wanted to be together, but couldn't because they were in college, jen was getting fed up if not seeing tilly so decided to text her

_Hey, i'm free just now :) want to come see me ;) xx J_

_Hey, will be there soon xx T_

when tilly arrived at the art room she sat 2 coffees and a few pastries on the table and hugged jen from behind "hey you!" she whispered

"i need you now, darkroom?" jen asked tilly

"were in college, are you sure" she asked making sure jen wanted this

"this answer your question" she said placing her hand up tillys skirt and massaging her groin

"oh" tilly let out a moan and jen led them into the dark room, this time finishing what they started the other day without an interruption.

After they we done in the dark room the college day was over, they couldn't meet tonight though as jen was going out with Martha and Diane, but they would text and if jen needed anywhere to go Tilly had an empty house again, so she could spend the night there if need be.

**A/N-My laptop broke, so i've borrowed my sisters :) hopefully will update again tonight tell me what you think xxx J**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- thank you for your patience with this, my laptop is still broke :( so using my sisters :) i love reading the reviews, glad you are enjoying reading this fan fic as much as i am writing it xx J xx

At Diane's

Jen and Diane were getting ready for their nigh out, it was only the dog but it was a bit of fun. Even if Jen did have school tomorrow and would have to leave the pub before Diane and Martha.

"Ding Dong!" It was he door bell

"Jen, Get the Door Will ya, Me and me mam aren't ready yet, It'll only be tills anyway" Sinead shouted from upstairs

"hello miss Gilmore" Tilly smiled as jen opened the door. Jen didn't reply she just dragged Tilly in the house and kissed her "hmm" Tilly moaned as the kiss deepened

"hello to you to Tilly, They're upstairs, don't worry" jen said as she pulled tilly in for another kiss

"couldn't stay away then?" jen asked tilly using her teacher voice

"erm..no iss Gilmore, Me and sinead are having a girly night in, few drinks, movies, popcorn" tilly took a step closer to jen "and if you come back early you could join us?" tilly said giving jen a little wink

"coffee" jen said as she walked away from tilly when she head footsteps coin downstairs

"vodka?" tilly suggested waving a bottle at jen

"C'mon jen 'av a shot wi' us!" sinead said as she walking into the kitchen

"yeah miss or are you to old?" tilly said in a giggle

"It's jen, we aren't at school tilly and me, old?" jen questioned as she took the vodka from tillys hand and did three shots in a row.

"Get you Gilmore" tilly said Aat the same time sinead said "sometimes i forget you are young" They all laughed untill Diane walked downstairs and asked why they were laughing, the 3 girls couldn't stop laughing so Diane asked jen to hurry up. Jen grabbed her jacket and left with Diane

The Pub

Jen was getting really bored with the conversation between diane and martha, they were talking about how gorgeous jens brother was not a conversation jen wanted to enter or even hear,

They were both clearly drunk, singing and dancing while jen was sat down mortified at the fact she was with these people.

After a few more drinks Diane and Martha wanted to go to chez chez but jen had to get up for school tomorrow "well ladies, have fun! some people have school tomorrow" jen said as she picked up her jacket and bag

"well love i'm gonna crash at Martha's anyway, Goodnight jen" Diane said as they walked out of the dog

"night jen" martha called as they walked in the direction of chez chez while jen walked in the other direction back home.

Back at Diane's

"girls you still up" jen said as she walked through the door

"yeah, jen joining us" sinead said looking at tilly "that ok tils" she asked

"yeah, popcorn jen?" tilly said shuffling up the couch and pulling the blanket back to make room for jen

Jen took a hand full of popcorn kicked her shoes off and snuggled into tilly, the room was dark so no way could sinead see them cuddling into each other.

They watched 21 jump street and laughed the whole way through but when they watched pitch perfect the had to keep pausing it because sinead was trying to learn 'the cup song' untill jen and tilly got bored and showed sinead how to do it because jen made her art class learn is as a way of expression and they had to paint it too.

"hey that's not fair" sinead moaned untill she got the hang of it and had learned it. They settled to watch the rest of pitch perfect but Sinead fell asleep half way through slowly followed by Tilly and then jen.

Sleeping peacefully on the couch, not exactly ideal for the lovers with sinead being there but at least they would be together when they woke up.

A/N- i don't know when i can update again :( hopefully soon though :) leave a review, favourite&Follow please xx J xx


	14. Chapter 14

Jen woke up first, not realising at was 8:30 and she would have to be in college in 30 minutes, she walked over and switched the kettle on and woke up the other two girls who were still sleeping in the couch.

Tilly was first to be be woken and noticed the time straight way "we have half an hour to be in college" tilly said but sinead brushed it if by telling her they would all go together and make an excuse as to why they are late, Jen and till agreed because neither of them wanted to go to college without having a shower, or getting properly ready.

When they're all ready it was first only 9:10, 10 minutes late wasn't a lot so they all got in Jen jeep and drove to college.

When they got there Patrick was waiting on them, Signed and Till detention for being late! He said as they walked towards him "Mr blake, its my fault that me and the girls are late, problems in the house this morning"

"well jen you can supervise the detention then" Patrick said

Not that Jen was going to punish the girls in detention she would probably just chat with them

"ok" jen finally replied after realising she hadn't given him and answer yet

The school day went pretty fast, and before the three knew it they were siting in jens art room laughing and talking "ye know jen, your actually a lot of fun, i was dreading this detention" sinead said feeling slightly embarrassed

"why?" tilly asked

"she thought i'd be in teacher mode and make you do work because this s detention, but why would i we were late together right?" jen said

"yeah jen i did and i guess team has no i" sinead laughed

Jen and tilly just nodded because the didnt understand what sinead ment about being a team.

They sat and spoke about the movies they watched last night and tilly suggested doing it again sometime "maybe thursday? Schools off friday, soo...what do you say?"

Both girls agreed and they spoke about snacks and booze which jen offered to buy for them, they also movies, sinead wanted to watch magic with tilly and jen both being gay they decided against it and decided on a few other movies

The detention was soon over and all the girls walked back to jens car and drove to dianes, Tillys parents were away on business so she didn't need to go home, she stayed at sineads for dinner before heading home wishing she could be spending the night with jen

Jen also wished she could spend the night with tilly, but knew this would have to wait untill the weekend, she wanted to plan something nice so they could be together, asa couple without hiding away.

Jen went to be thinking about what the weekend would bring for the both and tilly went to bed thinking about jen and spending thursday night with her.

**A/N-sorry this chapter is short, i will update more today! maybe 2 or 3 chapters :) tell me what you think should happen at the weekend? leave a review xxx J xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- SEcond chapter of the day :) hope you like it xxx J xxx

The next college day went by very slow especially for jen who was asked by mister blake this morning to organise a valentines party and she could plan whatever she wanted, but had to run it by him first. To make sure it was acceptable for the college students.

She thought about it, she wanted to dance with tilly but if it was at college she couldn't and that's when she had the idea she texted sinead and tilly

Hey, its jen, come to my classroom just now if you aren't busy need to discuss something with yous :) xx J

Sinead and tilly went to jens classroom wondering what she wanted, tilly realised when she arrived that it wasn't anything to do with her and jen because sinead was there too

"jen what ya want" Sinead asked as tilly walked through the door just in time to hear jens explanation

"well, you can't tell anyone but on friday while we are off Mr blake wants me to organise a valentines party, but i was unsure what to do, i need ideas" she looked at tilly and continued "maybe a masquerade ball? i really dont know, i have lots of valentines decorations and could easily get balloons, just need 2 helpers" jen said batting her eyelashes at sinead and Tilly

"Sure we an help" they both said "but i cant do no heavy lifting especially with the baby" Jen and tilly laughed at sinead and started working on the plan, tilly panned all the decor while sinead sorted music and lights and jen wrote a list of stuff to buy to make the night special, hopefully tilly and her could spend valentines night together, she would be spending the day with her, setting up the hall, not what she wanted but it would do.

Jen was just sat across the art room from tilly but she could say what she wanted with sinead there too so she decided a text would be better.

Hey you! so this masquerade seems like fun, nobody is able to see our faces so how about a cheeky dance and maybe a kiss? are your parent away i could stay friday? then have a surprise for you saturday and sunday ;) love you J xxxxxxxxxxx

Jen seen tilly smile at the text, must mean she likes the idea of the cheeky dance tilly winked at jen before replying

Hey you too, great plan miss Gilmore seduce me infront of all the other pupils ;) cheeky dance and kiss? i'm up for that if you want, parents are away untill tuesday now, so you can stay if you want, surprises are the best! i love you T xxxxxxxx

The both exchanged texts between each other and soon were finished the panning of the dance, all they had to do was get tickets and promote it to the other students and teachers in the sixth form

"Pub? or Coffee shop? my treat" jen asked as they packed up all the valentines stuff

"after today i'm in need of a cocktail - non-alcoholic of course" sinead said in a giggle

"Offering students alcohol, miss your breaking rules, but i could be doing with a drink so pub it is" Tilly said

Jen just smiled and picked up her stuff and headed to her car with the girls, after tonight she would be with tilly every night untill monday morning, jus had o ge he rest of today and tonight over with

They sat in the pub, none of hem being drunk as she only had a pint and hen swiched to drinking cola, Tilly had " vodka and colas and hen switched to water and sinead was in between nonalcoholic cocktails and orange juice

Jen and Tilly sat and listened to sinead moan about how protective Diane was being after she found out she was pregnant "If she could she 'av me under house arrest"Sinead said Jen and Tilly both laughed "The joys of saying with me ma and teacher" sinead added

"oi" jen said in shock "i'm no that bad am i?" jen asked

"course not jen shes only teasing" Tilly said as she stroked her thumb across jens hand under the table to reassure her

It was getting late and they all had college tomorrow so jen decided it was time to go home, dropping tilly off firs she and sinead made their way back to dianes.

As jen was getting ready for bed she go a text

Hey gorgeous, hanks for tonight, just being with you was amazing! can wait for tomorrow night and after :) i love you T xxxxxxxx

Jen smiled a tillys cuteness in her text and replied

Hello cutie, my pleasure :) anything o spend more time with you, can wait till tomorrow and the weekend either love you more J xxxxxx

You can't love me more because i love you thing most ;) i'm going to dream about you night, ly T xxxxxxx

I love you the most, bu not arguing, i'm going to ravish you in my dreams, sleep tight baby love you J xxxxxx

hey both fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming about what the next few days had to bring for them, hopefully i would be good


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- 3rd chapter today :) love the reviews and PM's keep them coming xxx J xxx**

After college today sinead, Tilly and Jen were having a girly night in, at sinead and jens. Diane was out with her man friend so probably wouldn't be back till later on tomorrow when the girls were at the college.

Tilly shut all the blinds and curtains while jen got some snacks in bowls and microwaved some popcorn, sinead was putting covers and a blow up mattress on the floor so they would be comfy.

Once they were all ready to watch the first film they all lay down on the blow up mattress on their fronts, jen was in the middle of the two girls, they pulled a blanket over them to keep them warm and jen held tillys hand, they watched ted first, the whole way through tilly kissed jens neck and ear because sinead had fallen asleep.

Jen realised that sinead was asleep and responded to tilly by kissing her fully on the lips, They kissed and spoke for a few minutes untill jen grabbed tillys hand and told her to follow her, Tilly did what jen asked and they ended up getting very heated in jens bed.

When they were finished they headed back downstairs to watch another movie and wake sinead, the night was spent with no interruptions and movies and girly chit-chat

The next day Jen woke up first and decided to cook a breakfast for the girls and herself, she also made coffee

Tilly stared to stir at the smell of the coffee, while sinead was still sleeping she decided to give jen a good morning kiss and say "morning gorgeous"

Jen smiled and replied with "your breath is funky, ewww!"

"cheeky, i know it wont be after breakfast though" and kissed jen again

The two made breakfast together and woke sinead, they needed to leave before 12 and it was 10.30 so they didnt have long to eat, get ready and leave.

When sinead got up she had a few thoughts running though her mind, ones she normally wouldn't have

**Sineads' pov**

Last night when i woke up jen and tils weren't with me but i'm sure i heard noises from upstairs, unless i was dreaming. I'm pretty unsure, but just then i heart Tilly call jen gorgeous and jen told her she had a funky breath, are they dating? are they going out? i need to ask the but i think just now is a bad idea i'll wait untill later, and i can see how they act today

Sinead observed Jen and Tilly through out the day, she was certain something was going on, sinead got so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even realise they had finished setting up the hall and they were going shopping for their masks and dressed

**Shopping**

Tilly already had a dress and a mask, her mum sent her them when she old her about the ball all they had to do was find a dress for jen and sinead and a mask for each of them. Tilly was dragged into multiple shops by each of them, untill they went into one shop and jen tried on a salon coloured dress that was pretty tight and showed off her curves perfectly, Tilly bit her lip when jen came out of the changing room, this didn't go unnoticed by sinead after the nice comments the girls made on jens dress she decided to buy it, now they only needed asks and sineads dress

After another 45 minutes and lunch sinead found the perfect dress, it was baggy enough to hide her bump a little. The next stop was the fancy dress shop for their masks Jen picked a lovely white one with salmon coloured feathers to match her dress, and sinead picked out a diamond black one to match her dress.

They all headed back to sineads to get ready for the night ahead, none of them could wait

**A/N- sorry this is short i just want to get to the ball so i might update another one tonight of what happens at he ball :) xxx J xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Jen drove the girls to the college earlier so they could organise the last few things, and make sure everything was perfect, while Tilly and Jen were doing this sinead was sat in the corner thinking, you could tell because she had on her what jen liked to call 'this shit is serious face'

Sinead was starting to look up to jen like a sister, they were becoming close since the night jen did the shots and proved she wasn't that old, and then later that night with the movies but still one thing was weighing on sineads mind, What was going on between Jen and Tilly? Sinead had Told Jen&Tilly alot of her secrets so if they were seeing each other then they could have told her, so again like she does with many other things brushed it off. They would have told her if they were

As the Ball started to fill, all three girls put on their masks, they would only know it was eachother because they had helped each other pick and chose them. They decided to dance together, with none of them being in an open relationship they didnt have dates, so made a pact to stick together tonight.

As sinead was pregnant she was going to the toilet alot, so at ample opportunity when she was gone jen asked tilly if she would like to dance which obviously Tilly agreed too 'Fools' by Lauren aquilina came on when jen led tilly to the dance floor, Half way through the song sinead came back from the toilet and searched for the teacher and her friend, they were there, on the dance floor together in a very slow dance staring into each others eyes, sinead decided to observe a bit more before she jumped to a conclusion but at the end of the song Tilly kissed jen fully on the lips and jen responded to the kiss. It was obvious now sinead had to say something.

She marched into the middle of the dance floor and grabbed both of them by their hands and pulled the outside through the side door to the hall. Sinead felt stupid to ask but she had to do it

"are you two, yeno, seeing each other?" sinead asked looking at both of the for an answer

"i think we best take this upstairs to the art room ay" jen said leading the way

The walk up to the art room was a horrible silence when they finally got their and jen opened the door tilly took jens hand and said to sinead "yeah, yeah we are...But sinead you have to promise not to say a word to anyone, Jens whole job is on the line but we cant resist it just happens" Tilly tried to explain but she just sat down with tears in her eyes and couldn't say anything else so jen continued with "we tried to stay away, i broke both of our hearts, its just ment to be i guess, we can't stay away from each other, but sinead you have to promise you can't say anything to anyone" Sinead sat their in disbelieve "you could have told me, Tils your me best mate, and jen your like me sister, i tell you everything both of you" sinead stopped to shake her head and think for a moment

"jen can ye give us a moment with Tils please" sinead asked Jen didnt reply she just left the room and headed back downstairs to the ball

"look Tils shes ya teacher-" Sinead was cut short by tilly "i know she my teacher, but i love her, she loves me, she wouldn't be risking her career if she didn't love me, look you can either keep our secret or..." Tilly trailed off unable to finish because she was unsure of what she wanted to say

"or what tilly you'll get your girlfriend to give me detention" sinead shouted in sheer anger

Tilly didn't reply she just ran out of the art room and back to find jen, but she couldn't find her so she ran outside to get some breathing space where she found jen leaning against the wall crying. Tilly walked over and touched her back. Jen looked up "I'v lost, you haven't i?" this question just made her cry more "I dont know Jen, i really don't know" tilly replied

"just take me home please" she continued

Jen composed herself while tilly went to the car, jen had to tell Mr Blake that she was going home and made up some excuse about not feeling to good, he agreed and told her to feel better soon.

On the way to Tillys they stopped for a take-away to eat when they got in, they only had this weekend and then it might be over, Sinead would probably report jen and jen would get sent to prison and never be allowed near tilly again because she was a minor, and jen was the adult taking advantage of her student.

When they got to tillys they noticed someone sitting on the doorstep, it was sinead.

"I think we need to chat, like adults without shouting?" sinead said as she walked to meet jen and tilly half way up the path

"i'll stay this time though, yeah" jen said as she opened the door to tillys house and ushered sinead and tilly inside

This was going to be a long night for all of them.

**A/N- thought i'd leave it here for tonight, so you can think what sinead does, is she keeping their secret or not? Leave a review, PM me or tweet me jellyfan_x**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N-here is chapter 18 :) hope you enjoy xx J xx**

They all stood in silence in tillys lounge, untill tilly broke the silence by saying "come into the dining, we can eat and chat at the same time"

They all followed tilly and they plated up the food and jen brought out a bottle of wine and went to get some juice for sinead, they started eating and still nothing was said

"i understand why you had to keep it a secret" sinead started looking up from her meal "i just dont know why you felt you couldn't tell me, I mean I tell you everything, no secrets what so ever" sinead said with a smile

Jen looked at tilly and gave her a smile "I'm her teacher sinead I'm breaking the law just to be with her but i can't stay away, i understand if you want to go report me to mr blake but please let me tell you, i love tilly" jens eyes started to fill with tears but she continued "and i would do anything for her, i tried to stay away but the first day i came here we fell in love, so please don't take her away from me" Tilly walked over to jen wiped her tears and kissed her, a soft but gentle kiss

"i'm not going to report you, i know you mean so much to each other i can see that, i just need you to explain how it happened and how long for" sinead said as she walked round to hug the other two girls. They were all crying and couldn't stop untill jen said "C'mon, were acting like kids crying like this, well this started the day of Tillys art event and i slagged her painting, she told me i was pretentious and i was instantly drawn to her" jen said as she looked at tilly

"the next day jen was at her car heading to the beach, asked if i wanted to come, i agreed, That was one of the best days of my life and the first time jen kissed me" Tilly smiled at the thought of this day.

They both explained to sinead all that happened, the make ups the breakups, the stupid arguments and the recent events of the last time they made up in london.

Sinead thought it was quite sweet at all the effort jen went to in london but didn't understand after all the heart ache why tilly still went back to jen time and time again but the was only one answer tilly replied with it was those 2 simple words "I love Jen"

By the time They were done clearing the air they were all pretty tired so Sinead decided to stay the nigh at tillys untill the morning when she would leave so that Jen and Tilly could enjoy their weekend together.

The next morning all of the girls were awake before 7am which was a big change for sinead, she was never awake before 12 except on college mornings which was still a challenge to get her out of bed, Jen offered to drop sinead off when she was going to get some clothes for her weekend, sinead agreed as she didn't want to walk still in her dress from last night.

Jen had packed drinks and soe snacks for their road trip, it would be quite a drive, an exhausting drive to be honest, but with Tilly by her side she didn't care, this weekend was all in the name of love.

When they dropped sinead off and jen had her clothes it was officially operation Jelly, which tilly found quite funny, jen wasn't giving her any hints as to where they were going.

The drive was quite a long one 8 hours so jen had to stop a few times, for to have some breathing space but when they arrived a big smile appeared on Tillys face "Scotland, you have driven us to Edinburgh, just for a weekend"

"not just any weekend, our long weekend, we don't have to be back untill Tuesday, so how about we go check out the hotel eh?" jen said with a seductive lip bite and smile

The girls made their way to the hotel, on the way they had a talk about some art that Scotland had to offer for them, that could inspire them, but the minute they got in the hotel room the chat was cut short because tillys jaw had hit the floor, she was so surprised by the hotel suite, it was a spa room with a jacuzzi and lots of different scented oils, bubble baths, bath bombs and lots more, it was heaven.

The girls decided that after their long drive a bath would be best and, then a movie and some room service, they didn't want to go out tonight just a night in would be good.

When jen was running the bath for the girls, tilly kept walking past her and feeling her bum and breasts, she was also kissing jens neck, jen knew if she didn't do something she would end up in bed with the teen very soon, so she lifted her up fully dressed and put her in the bath. Tilly just screamed "jen you bitch, she said as she took her clothed off and settled in the bath, jen also took her clothes off and joined the teen in the bath.

"Miss Gilmore you are definitely getting punished for what you just did to me" the teen whispered in jens ear as she stroked her hand across jens body, as jen predicted they ended up out of the bath and in the bed, which she didn't mind, thye made love untill they were both very tired and needed some energy "Does m'lady want some room service?" jen asked the teen in a Scottish accent - well an attempted Scottish accent

"yeah, yeah she does" tilly laughed back

The girls first night was spent in bed watching t.v, cuddling and eating but most importantly it was filled with love. Tomorrow they would go exploring

**A/N- hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you have the others, i'm very happy with the reviews and tweets, you guys are amazing! xxx J xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

The Next morning jen and Tilly got ready to go see what they could do, jen knew they would obviously go sight-seeing and they would probably go to a few galleries and dinner, but fist they had to go shopping because neither of them had brought anything dressy with them.

The day started with a trip to Edinburgh castle and the Edinburgh dungeons, which freaked Tilly out a bit, it was dark and Tilly swore she saw a ghost or something but with jen there with her she felt safe, the day then moved onto The National Gallery of Scotland, which both of them loved seeing the different types of art, they spent a few hours just walking round taking in the art before tilly started to feel hungry so they decided to go get some food

After they were done with lunch they decided they wanted to do something fun before shopping so decided on Deep Sea world, which jen was more excited about.

As they walked through looking at the different fish jen stopped, and refused to move, they were in quite a dark bit of the aquarium so when tilly walked back to get jen, jen pulled tilly in for a kiss and put her hands up jens top, to feel her breasts, they then went into an even darker part and jen put her hand on tillys thigh "Jen not here its public" tilly said in a breathless whisper "nobodys here Tilly, it's fine, Trust me"

Tilly did what jen said and didn't care she started to relax while jen was rubbing her clitoris "Tell me you want me inside you baby" jen whispered into tillys ear "i want you inside me jen, i do" tilly just about managed to whisper back Jen thrusted two fingers inside tilly and made her moan, jen kept moving her finger in and out of tilly till her moans got louder "jen i'm going to come" jen speeded up the pace of the hand and the pace of their kiss "ohhhhhhh," tilly moaned as she released.

"first time in a public place miss Evans" jen beamed

"yes, Miss Gilmore, now get me out of here" tilly smiled back grabbing jens and and pulling her out of the aquarium

"A lot of first for me too" jen smiled while kissing tilly when they were outside

"you could have gotten us thrown out of there jen, not funny" tilly turned and pretended to silked

"oh, so you don't want to come shopping and you dont want a new dress so we can have a romantic meal tonight then, no? ok" jen said as she knew tilly would give up on her pretend silk

"Jen, you are not buying me a new dress, but yes a romantic meal tonight would be amazing"

As the two girls walked back to jens car they had a slight disagreement about jen buying tilly a new dress for their meal tonight, but in the end jen decided that if tilly didn't want a new dress then she would want sex either, jen was obviously kidding because she had to have tilly she was like a drug she couldn't live without seeing or touching tilly.

In the end tilly gave up and decided if jen was buying her a dress Tilly would also buy jen something, a gift for their date but what,

As they walked in and out of all the shops the girls picked their dresses and jen had to buy them shoes that matched which tilly didn't like, obviously they were partners but Tilly didn't like the idea of jen spending too much money on her, she would prefer something small and cheap after all it's the thought that counts.

Jen had bought what she wanted and Tilly had bought what she wanted, so they made their way back to the hotel to get ready for tonight, their date began at 7pm and it was already half past 4.

Jen was the first one ready, she had on a simple black dress, with a ruffled front and high heeled ankle boots that went with the dress nicely, Tilly had on a simple white dress with a belt round the waist to give it a bit of accessory and she had on silver heels to accompany it, they both looked gorgeous, the only thing tilly had to do was straighten her hair and then they could set off.

When 7pm finally arrived jen lead her girlfriend down the stairs and out to a horse and cart outside of the hotel, jen was really pulling out all of the stops, They got in and had a night time tour of the city, with lots of light and the beautiful scenery with both girls loved.

The cart stopped at a restaurant called 'the dome', it was beautiful, They were led to a table and when they sat down their first course came this is also when jen pulled out a ring box.

"Tilly don't get scared" she said leaning across and kissing her cheek

"this is a promise ring, i bought it today, Is to promise that no matter how hard things get i will always be here for you, i promise to love you forever even if we aren't together" Jen made a big list of promises before asking tilly if she accepted jens promise, Tilly couldn't reply she just had tears running down her face, she simply nodded and kissed jen.

The first course was amazing and after they had finished tilly took out a small box, the same one jen had earlier with the exact same ring "Well, Miss Gilmore, it seems that we think alike, but i can't top your big speech you made but i will try she kissed jen on the cheeck and began "i will share my chips with you when you finished yours and you're still hungry, i promise to rub your belly when i growls, i will kiss away the bad dreams, i will kiss away the pain of when you get a paper cut from marking all day and night, i promise i won't get annoyed when you whisper in my ear and ruin the movie, i will let you be the big spoon, i will let you win at any game we play" Tilly had tears rolling down her face and ruining her make up but still continued "I will send you random texts to make your day brighter, i will make you breakfast in bed when you stay, i will heat you up when your cold, i promise i will tell you i love you every day, i will love every last bit of you, even the annoying bits, i love you" tilly finished her speech jen was crying to, she rubbed tillys cheek and kissed her "that definitely topped mine i love you too" Tilly placed the ring on jens finger and kissed her again, they had a lovely meal and a lovely night, just spending time together laughing and eating.

Tilly had one last present for jen but that could wait untill tomorrow

A/N-what do you think tillys other present for jen is? Tell me in the reviews :) hope your enjoying the story so far xxx J xxx


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- so last chapter of today, and i really don't know when i will update again because i am back at school tomorrow :( Becky gave e the idea for this chapter, thank you! keep the ideas coming! hope everyone has a nice valentines day (: xxx J xxx**

Saturday and Sunday had past and the girls spent lost of the time in the hotel room, and tilly still hadn't given jen her present, it wasn't anything big and she didn't want to made a big thing out of it either, she just wanted to say thank you to jen for this weekend and being the best girlfriend ever.

It was the last day of the trip and the girls would be heading home today but jen decided it would be a fun day. She explained her plan to tilly,

"I know your still young and i know i shouldn't but when we were out shopping i seen an ann summers store and they do pretty you know underwear and stuff and i was wondering..." jen trailed off slightly embarrassed as to why she was asking her younger lover this

so tilly continued for her "and you were wondering if we could go in and purchase some things to you know" not wanting to say the words but both women knew what the other ment. They just laughed at being embarrassed around each other.

they made there way to do some more shopping and of course go to ann summers, even though tilly wasn't 18 if her and jen walked in holding ands and cuddling she could easily pass as 18, even if she wasn't with jen she could still pass as 18 but just to be on the safe side.

They had both chose nice corsets and stockings and they already had heels and tilly picked up some sweets shaped like love hearts and some shaped like lips. When they were done shopping and were asking their way back up to the hotel room jen turned to tilly and laughed for no reason tilly looked really confued so had to ask what was wrong so jen explained that when she was in a 'dirty' shop like that when she bought thing its likes the people at the cash register are judging you on what you buy as if to say well they clearly have no sex life, tilly laughed at jens little ran and replied "Our sex is fine, thanks...but sometimes its nice just to buy something to make you feel as sexy as your older lover is" she winked as she turned to jen and said the last bit.

When the girls got back to the hotel room Tilly went for a shower and put on her underwear for jen, also hanging jens present from her corset across the front so jen would see it easily, jen just put hers on in the room and threw on a bath robe over it as to not ruin it incase tilly wasn't putting hers on.

When tilly exited the bathroom she looked at jen and laughed "same idea again miss gilmore" jen laughed with tilly and took off both of their robes, but noticing tilly had something extra on she unclipped it from tillys corset and looked at it "T?" jen asked as she looked at the necklace puzzled as to why it was attached to her girlfriends clothing instead of round her neck, "yeah for you, so you never forget that Tilly is yours, i know i got you the promise ring but this is a little extra to accompany it" tilly said as she kissed jen on the cheek and put it on her girlfriend.

Jen then put on some music and lap danced tilly before there clothing was lying all over the room and they were entwined in each other and their love making that just happened.

Tilly was sad she didn't get to eat her sweets off of jens body so while jen was regaining her breath after what just happened tilly started to place her sweets all over jens body, telling her not to move as she did so.

When jen had finally calmed down tilly stared to kiss jen again, things started to heat up agin, Tilly used her tongue to lift the sweets up off of jens body then kiss where she had removed the sweet from, when she got the last sweet she lifted jens leg over her shoulder, and used her fingers to part jens lips, she licked jens wet folds, jen loved the feeling of tillys tongue on her holding tillys head jen began to moan "hmm, tilly right there, ohh" Hearing jens delight tilly applied more pressure and used her fingers for added enjoyment, Enjoying jens juices Tilly can feel jen thrusting into her mouth and jens back is arching yearning for more tilly stops and climbs on top of jen grinding her groin into jens tilly kisses jen harder and deeper this time, "come with me at the same time" Tilly says as she can feel herself close to ecstasy "now!" jen screams in delight as they both come they just about managed to shout each others names.

Tilly falls onto jen unable to move because of the orgasm she has experienced, jen pulls Tilly in for a tight embraced hug, strokes her auburn hair, kisses her head and says "i love you, Tilly Evans" Tilly kissed the palm of jens hand and mumbles " i love you to jen Gilmore" jen laughs and her younger lovers tired state and hugs her so they fall asleep still holding one another.

**A/N- hope you enjoyed that, leave a review? i will try to update when i get home from school tomorrow so untill then goodbye xx J xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N-Thank you for reading this, i will update as often as i can hope you enjoy this chapter**

The girls are packing up their bags to head home, neither wanting to leave Scotland and leave this weekend behind, both girls spent their time packing throwing things at each other, tickling each other and kissing, really not doing much packing at all.

"i wish every day was like this" Tilly said not realising she said it out loud instead of in her head

"we will babe, we will" jen replied before kissing tillys cheek

"what about when i go to uni, you can't follow me jen, you have a job" tilly said in a sad tone, not wanting to think of the two of them parting

"Tilly i can move to Cambridge to be with you, i would do anything to be with you" jen replied smiling at tilly

"Well, its check out time just now, but i need to tell you something about Cambridge when we get back to the village" Tilly said not wanting to talk anymore about uni.

"ok" was jens simple reply Jen knew that tilly didnt want to go to Cambridge, she seen her DocYou videos where tilly made it quite clear she didnt have the claws for the interviews and it was her parents dreams and not hers, she also admitted she fell in love with art and it was more personal-jen knew when she said she fell in love with art she really ment fell in love with jen, she had a sile on her face thinking about it

Tilly walked over to the bed nudging jen as she sat down "Penny for them?" she asked

Jen didn't want to fight and ruin the weekend so settled with "Tillys i seen you videos from DocYou i know you don't want Cambridge so where you decide you want to go to uni i will come too, yeah"

"yeah, jen you serious?" tilly asked

"yeah" jen replied grabbing tilly and pulling her up "time to leave, back home" jen pouted at tilly

The drive home was pretty boring Tilly spent the time drifting in and out of sleep, and thinking about what uni she wanted and where would be best for her and jen, london was the one that stuck in her mind, thats where jen lived before, her friends stayed there and she missed london and if tilly was at uni there jen could easily get a job. By the time she realised they were parked round the corner from tillys house and jen was shaking her awake "tilly, babe we're home" jen said as she gently woke tilly.

Tilly opened her eyes and apologised to jen for falling asleep on her. They said their goodbyes but tilly started to cry because she didn't want the weekend to be over, "come back to mine" please tilly asked with tears still running down her face.

Jen didn't have time to answer Tilly grabbed her and and ran with jen to her house pushing her through the door kissing jen with force

"Tilly?, who's you girlfriend?" her u asked as she walked through the door

**A/N- sorry it was short more to come tomorrow and the weekend :) leave a review please? xx J xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- hey going to try upload a few chapters tonight, i hope you enjoy them xx j xx**

"Tilly?, who's your girlfriend?" her mum asked as she walked through the door

Tilly looked at jen and then at her mum, she couldn't say jen was just a friend her mum had seen the kissing, "erm...erm... This is jen" Tilly replied squeezing jens hand

"hello jen, i'm tillys mum, Lilly" tillys mum said while putting her hand out for jen to shake

"nice to meet you lilly" jen said while shaking Lillys hand

"jen has to go now" Tilly said ushering jen out of the door before her mum started asking question

"ok nice to meet you jen" tillys mum said as tilly was pushing jen out of the door, just then Tillys dad walked in and Tilly went out of the door with jen.

"Lilly, why was Miss gilmore here" Tillys dad asked as he kissed his wife hello

"jen you mean? Thats tils girlfriend, and don't say nothing to her, Jen seems very private" Lilly warned her husband as she walked into the kitchen

"That's her teacher, she can't be seeing her teacher, we need to get them to explain" tillys dad almost shouted at his wife

"calm down, Pete i'm sure there's an explanation, we just have to wait until tilly comes back" Tillys mum said calmly knowing something must have happened for tilly to be with her teacher outside of school

**A Few hours had passed**

Tilly walked through the door, with a big smile on her face that soon disappeared when she saw the look on her parents face, she knew they knew about her and jens relationship.

"Tills i think you have some explaining to do" her mother said with a stern look on her face

"ermmm...yeah, about jen" Tilly said "i think you better sit down" she continued while joining her parents in the lounge

"you can't interrupt anything i say and you can't get mad, any you have to understand, Ok?" she told her parents they both just nodded and told her to continue

"I met jen before i knew she was my teacher at the art event i organised, at college coffee, she made a comment on my painting i called her pretentious, the next day we went to the beach together, i told her i was at uni and we kissed" Tilly turned slightly red at telling her parents this but she had to tell them everything "the next time she saw me was the day of the fire at college and she called what we had off instantly but it was to late we were already falling for each other, we tried to stay away but i pushed her to be with me, i did all the running but she always pushed me away and hurt me, then when her placement finished we were together through the summer, i stole the money so we could run away but jen had already took the job at the college and when i told her she turned me down, and told me about the job, i was heart broken" Tilly started crying as she remembered, her parents hugged her and told her if she didn't want to say anything else she didn't have to but she wiped the tears away "Then when we did the memorial collage for madds, jono and Neil at college me and jen kissed and we made up and we started seeing each other, but don't get mad at this bit she sorted it out after, and remember she loves me she is risking her career and i love her" Tilly said almost warning her parents before saying "she got me expelled because i said i would expose her and i slapped her, then she hacked into the school system and got me back into college and we made up again, we have been getting on really well, and i was with jen at the weekend and we gave each other these rings, " we made promises to each other and it was an amazing weekend" Tilly said showing her ring to her parents

"YOUR ENGAGED!" her dad shouted

"NO!, their promise rings" Tilly shouted

Tilly and her parents had a discussion about Jen and Tillys relationship and told tilly they wouldn't say anything if jen came for dinner tomorrow night and showed how much she loved their daughter, Tilly agreed but just had to get jen to agree, she would go ask her at college tomorrow

**Would Jen agree and would Tillys parents approve, what would happen between jen and tilly?**


	23. Chapter 23

The next day Tilly decided to go to college early to ask jen, she got up and dressed and ready for college and decided to stop by college coffee to buy jen a coffee and a muffin and then the florists for a red rose for jen.

When Tilly got to college jen was already there which was good all tilly had to do was pluck up the courage to ask, Tilly walked into the art room and held out her hand with the coffee and muffin she had the rose in her mouth, she cleared her throat to get jens attention

"hey gorgeous, whats all this for?" jen said taking the coffee and muffin and rose

"just doing something nice" tilly smiled "and..."

"and..." jen interrupted

"and my dad told me mum your my teacher and i had to tell them everything butt... They want you to come for dinner tonight and... they aren't going to report you" Tilly said with a seductive smile to jen "So please come?" she added

"They know and they're cool with it?" jen said in surprise

"yep, anything to make their only child happy" tilly said while kissing jen "but they want you to show how much you love me so here" Tilly said pulling a box out of her bag, it was a necklace "it matches yours it has a J on it, so i will always be with you, give it to me when they are sitting and, i got this for you to give them aswell" Tilly said pulling a bottle of champagne out of her bag "their favourite and i'm sure you can pick up some flowers or something, and wear something sexy" Tilly added throwing jen a wink before exiting the classroom because she had to go to her first class.

The whole day Jens thoughts were on officially meeting tillys parents and what to wear, Tilly had given her presents for everyone including herself, Jen would pick up some flowers for Tillys parents on her way their and a red rose for her girlfriend.

The day flew in and as soon as jen knew she was standing knocking on Tillys door, "Come in dear" lilly said as she opened the door, just as jen was inside Tilly came rushing downstairs "hello baby" she said as she kissed jen "come through" Tilly said pulling her girlfriend into the lounge. Jen gave Tillys parents the champagne and flowers which they loved and knew that jen had made an effort, next was Tillys turn for her gift

"Tilly i have soe gifts for you too" jen said pulling tilly towards her, Tilly sat down on jens lap and smiled as jen put the necklace on "i know you got me one so here is a matching one so you will remember me" jen said and kissed tillys cheek, "i also got a red rose because its romantic and a sign of love, and here are some chocolates" Jen said handing tilly a box of chocolates that each had a letter on then, the chocolates spelled out 'Jen loves Tilly'

This really showed Tillys parent that Jen was trying and it was true love, just as tilly described it.

The night went on and it was more comfortable than any of them thought possible, by the end of the night they were all sat watching a movie, jen and Tilly cuddled up on on one couch and Tillys parents on the other, It was getting quite late as well so Jen got offered to spend the night because they thought that even though she had her car it was too late for her to go home.

"They must like you" Tilly said when they were upstairs away from her parents

"Well wasn't that the aim, for them to like me?" jen asked tilly

"yeah, and if its possible it made me love you lots more" tilly said throwing jen some shorts and a t-shirt to wear to bed

"thank you, an i love you too" jen replied

Both girls changed into their shorts and t-shirts an decided to go get a drink before bed, when they were downstairs tilly was making everyone a cup of tea and jen joined tillys parents in the lounge "Tills me and your mum thought you were getting up to no good" Tillys dad joked

"shut up dad! If we were you'd hear jen screaming my name" Tilly joked back

"hey Mrs don't bring me into it" Jen said to tilly

Tilly's um didn't really like the thought of her childs sexual encounters so change the subject, "so Tills spain during Half term? Jen can come too" She said as Tilly brought the teas through

"seriously?" Jen and tilly said at the same time

"yeah, course, me and your dad were talking about taking you away and if we are busy it means you and jen can spend some time together" Tillys mum smiled as jen and tilly hugged her and pete

After they were finished their hot drinks the girl went to bed, they only had 2 more days of college before they set off for spain on saturday morning what could be more perfect than going to spain, with Tillys parent who liked jen

Would this really work with tillys parents knowing?

**A/N- Hope you are enjoying the chapters xx **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- This chapters really short, as i have been doing school work all weekend, hope you enjoy this chapter xx J xx**

Thursday and friday went by really fast and before they knew it It was saturday morning. Jen stayed at Tillys on Friday night so that she wouldn't have to get up extra early to get to tillys on time, Jen had made up some excuse about going away with her friend Kaelyn for the week for a surprise, which Diane seemed to believe. Tilly was just happy that jen could come on holiday and they could spend more time together and Her parents were happy that they could spend some more time getting to know jen better.

Everyone in tillys house was up at 5am even though the flight wasn't until 11am Tillys parents wanted to make sure they had everything and they were organised. They were because they had packed and repacked then checked again, but one last check wouldn't do any harm. They were flying first class which was exciting for tilly because she had never flew fist class which jen thought was cute. But she wondered why because tilly had spoke of holidays with her parents before and flying.

When they arrived at the airport jen and tilly went to get hot drinks for everyone, they still had a few hours till their plane would leave, so they spoke about different things they could do together as a group but tillys parents suggested meals at nights because during the day they could do their own thing and then talk about it at night over dinner and back in the hotel rooms. But They had to do at least 2 things as a group, like diving or another fun activity, jen and tilly would choose one and pete and lilly would choose one.

**Spain**

when they landed in spain it was night time so they decided to put their belongings in the hotel and go get something to eat and go for a walk to explore to see what they could do tomorrow, they all decided the beach would be good so all agreed to go together but split up when they wanted to do their own things. They had some paella and their walk was quite calm and peaceful, but they were really tired so all decided to call it a night and head back to the hotel.

When they were at the hotel jen and tilly went for a shower and went straight to bed, Jen being the big spoon as tilly promised to let her be the big spoon when they were lying in bed, Tillys parents decided to watch a Movie on Petes laptop before bed, before long the hotel was quiet and Jen and Tilly and Lilly and Pete were sound asleep, getting their energy levels up for what tomorrow would bring

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you have a good half term :) i might not update because my half term was last week and i have school this week :( Leave a review please XX J xx**


	25. Chapter 25

Spain day 1

A/N- Sorry i haven't updated, i have been busy with school, i hope you enjoy reading this! I love reading your reviews as well xxx J xxx

It was their first full day in spain, the beach was quite loud and it had lots of people at it, so Tilly parents suggested going for ice cream and then going a walk further down the beach to somewhere more quiet which the girls obliged to.

After they had their ice cream they made their way down the beach towards some more quiet parts excluded rest of the beach, they sat their towels and bags down, Pete and Lilly sunbathed while Jen and Tilly ran towards the water, shrieking as they ran into the water, it might have been a hot country but the water was still cold, not as cold as when they skinny dipped in abersoch but it was still cold.

"maybe we should lose a few items of clothing, while in here" Tilly suggested pulling at the tie on jens bikini top

"No, tilly! Your parents are right over there, even though i would like to it will have to wait untill we come her alone" jen winked back at tilly

After the girls had paddles and fooled around in the water for a while Jen was getting quite hungry so asked Tilly if she wanted to go get a sandwich because she seen a little cafe just down from the beach, Tilly agreed grabbing jens hand and running to retrieve their towels from where tillys parents were lying

"Hey mum, dad!" Tilly shouted to get their attention, both waking up from drifting off "yeah sweetie" her dad said " me and jen, are going for a sandwich and to get a drink and aother ice cream, we might might not come back so we will see you at the hotel, yeah" tillys dad just nodded not really taking in what tilly was saying untill tillys mum sat up and took her bikini top and bottoms off, " care to join mefor a swim pete?" she asked pete seductively before running towards the water, pete didn't need asking again he whipped off his trunks and ran after his wife and into the water.

Jen and Tilly had their sandwiches and took some photos together on their way back to the beach, deciding they could both do with a little more relaxing, as they walked towards where tillys parents were occupying they seen Lillys bikini and petes trunks and them standing in the water in an intamate position "jen lets go back to the hotel, they seem to be busy" tilly said turning a bright red at what her and jen were whitnessing "yeah we better go back, have some fun of our own, ay" jen said nudging tilly as they walked off the beach again hand in hand and headed back to the hotel

Jen and Tilly were in the hotel and had some fun their own playing a stripping game.

They were just dressed again when Tilly parents knocked the door and came in, "So girls do anything much after the beach?" tillys parents asked as they sat on the bed next to jen and tilly, "not much, food, walk and then came back here to relax, what did you do after we left the beach" Tilly laughed looking at jen who was trying to stop herself from laughing "nothing, sunbathed still, and then a paddle in the water with your father" tillys mum replied "oh, ok" Tilly said as she turned to jen and burst out laughing "Youngsters find everything funny these days" Tillys mum said as she and pete made their way into their room, "oh my god jen, that was so embarrassing" tilly said when her parents were gone, Jen just laughed making her way to the bathroom for a shower "care to join me?" jen winked at tilly, "we need to get ready for dinner anyway, my treat tonight"

The girls had a shower together, and jen put on a casual dress with some high heels, tilly opted for some tight shorts and a see-through shirt that she knew would make jen happy, Tillys parents were dressed smarter with Lilly also wearing a dress, but a less casual one that jen and Pete wearing a suit without a tie and a few buttons undone, to have that smart casual look that Tilly was always going on about to him.

Jen had taken them to a restaurant, with some nice art work and a few statues. It was very Jen tilly thought, it was a very quiet place but the food looked very expensive. Tillys parents were worried about jen not being able to afford it so decided only to have a main course of chicken on a bed of salad, that was the cheapest meal on the menu, and tilly and jen ordered lasagna with chips and salad, not wanting to look like they were being to posh by getting something way more expensive that tillys parents but they opted for dessert to go, with the meal coming to a total of €196.80 with all the drinks they had ordered adding to the price, Tilly dad offered to pay telling jen not to spend that kind of money but jen smiled and replied, " It's not like i don't have the money to spend, i am a teacher" she also gave the waiter a tip.

Back at the hotel Tillys parents were sleeping so only jen and tilly were awake, so tilly suggested having deserts with extra just now, jen agreed grabbing the desert, turning off the light and pulling the duvet over her and Tillys heads

A/N- hope you enjoyed this chapter, i hope you enjoyed it :) leave a review please x J x


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- hello, hope you are all enjoying this :) i love the reviews! Would like to thank everyone who is reading, tweeting, pming and leaving a review it means a lot :) i will try upload a few chapters today, :)**

_**Spain part 2**_

Tillys parents woke jen and tilly up the next morning, they wanted to go to the beach again because it seemed like a nice day. Tilly was sad her parents were going but because she wanted some alone time with jen, her parents had obviously forgotten about the 'you can do your own thing' but tilly wasnt fazed she loved spending time with jen and her parents. It was good that jen and her parents got on.

As they got to the beach there were a few people in the spot they were in yesterday so they moved further down the beach, closer to the pier though, so tilly was going to persuade jen to jump with her later. When they lay down their towels the girls went to get some snacks and drinks and jen bought some wine so they could get a little drunk.

They put some sun lotion on one another so they didn't get to burned, Tillys parents had fell asleep so that left jen and tilly to sit and talk about random stuff when tilly brought up about uni and wanting to study somewhere else rather than Cambridge, jen had suggested places like oxford but Tilly seemed determined to go somewhere either in london or Scotland, since she liked both of those places when her and jen visited and jen was very much missing london.

The had dropped the conversation on school and jen was reading a paragraph out of a book she was reading "Just because its hidden doesn't mean it doesn't exist"

TIlly smiled and kissed jen "hey we aren't hidden here, i can show you to the world...or maybe just spain" she winked and jen laughed

...

A few hours had passed and jen, and Pete ad fell asleep so Lilly went to freshen up in a cafe just down the road while Tilly went to get some more ice cream and some more wine. She walked alone to a shop just a few minutes away from the beach and when she walked into the shop she bumped into a girl who spilled her juice all down the front of her and tilly " oh, i'm so sorry" Tilly apologised as she checked to see if the girl was ok, " yeah, yeah i'm fine..." the girl said trying to get tillys name "oh, i'm Tilly and you are? Tilly said The girl just smiled and replied "holly, i hope to see you around yeah?" holly said as she walked out of the shop, "yeah sure not like we're going to see each other again" tilly shrugged as she walked into the shop

buying her wine and ice cream tilly made her way back to the beach where her parents and girlfriend were. I have the cool stuff guys Tillys parents were confused until tilly empties the contents of her shopping bag on the towel "More ice cream and Wine?, Tilly are you trying to get us drunk" jen asked winking at tilly, Tilly leaned forward and whispered into Jens ear "well miss Gilmore-" Tilly was cut off by a volleyball hitting her on the head and knocking her backwards

"sorry Tilly" shouted holly as she picked up the ball

"so much for never seeing her again" Tilly said as she sat up and pulled jen closer

"what" jen replied slightly confused as to how her girlfriend knew this girl

Tilly sat up and looked at jen "i bumped into her earlier-literally and i spilled her juice on her and she said see you around, i didn't actually expect to see her though" Till said as she stood up and grabbed Jen hand and all of their stuff and headed back to the hotel leaving Tillys parents to do their own thing

Jen and Tilly got back to the hotel and jen had let it slide about the holly thing, Its not like Tilly has kissed her she just bumped into her and they exchanged names, they sat and spoke about everything and Tilly had suggested her and jen have fun tonight and go to a club, it would be fun and tillys parents wouldn't be there, they would most likely stay in the hotel and have some quiet time.

...

Tillys parents came back to see the girls finishing off getting ready "Going out Love?" pete asked as Tilly was spraying some perfume "yeah daddy, me and jen are going to hit a few clubs, that ok with you"

Tillys dad thought for a few seconds "yeah just get jen back at a reasonable time" pete winked as Tilly laughed, "more like me bringing her home" jen added as she took the perfume from tilly and walked back to her and tillys room.

After a few hours both girls were ready to leave and headed out saying good night and leaving Pete and Lilly alone in the hotel.

...

Jen and Tilly were in the 3rd club of the night and jen needed the toilet, Tilly offered to go with her but jen said she was big enough to go by herself. She left tilly to go to the bar and get another 2 beers which tilly done but in her trip to the bar she wasn't expecting to bump into Holly again. "hey tilly" Holly beamed as she grabbed Tilly's hand and pulled he to the dance floor, grinding and dancing against her. Pulling Tilly close against her body, Holly started to lean in...

Jen had arrived back just in time to go save her girlfriend, from being kissed from holly, even though she wonder what tilly was doing with her.

"Tilly!" Jen shouted as she got closer, Tilly turned and grabbed jens hand "Thanks" tilly sad as they walked out the bar, "shes weird i never want to see her again" Tilly added as they stopped outside of the club, "that's it, i get a sorry and no explanation, what just happened tilly" jen said slightly annoyed that tilly would even get that close to someone else.

"She came onto me when i went to get our drink, i tried to stop her then you came" Tilly smiled "no biggie jen, i love you no-one else ever" she added as she stroked jens face

"No" jen said as she stormed away leaving Tilly alone outside the club.

...

Jen went back to the hotel, and got into bed this was the first time she and tilly had, had an argument and not broke up, but it was also the first time she had went to bed angry at tilly, and being abroad with er family wasn't exactly ideal.

Jen decided she was going to sit up and wait for tilly to come in. Jen walked about using her phone and finally decided to call tilly

_*voice mail*_

"ugh" hen moaned _*beep*_ Tills please come back we really need to talk about this, maybe i over reacted yeah? Come back to the hotel, i love you" Jen put the phone down and continued to worry about the where about of tilly.

She didnt have to wait long because Tilly appeared more drunk than when jen had left her, "Hello baby" Tilly slurred as she kissed jen. Jen just helped tilly out of her clothes and into bed, they would just have to talk tomorrow. When jen had calmed down and tilly was sober. not that she would remember much.

**A/N- hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, will try update more :) i mad this chapter longer because i have missed updating but hopefully i will update soon! Leave a review or tweet me jellyfan_x Thanks you for reading xxx J xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

A/N-hope you enjoy sorry for delay in updates :( xx

Spain part 3

When tillys parent went to wake up jen and tilly out of bed because it was nearly 11am, when the girls were awake Tillys parents could tell their was some tension in the room so said they were spending the day alone doing some couples stuff like wine tasting and going to a vineyard. This was good for jen and tilly because they could have a proper talk without any interruptions or Tillys parents coming to see if they were ok.

An hour or do later Tillys parents were ready to leave and wished jen and tilly a good day, not that it would be until they had finished the talk they were going to have.

So? Jen asked in a stern tone "what happened last night, where did you go? She added

"well...i ermm...went out with holly and got drunk, what does it look like, jen you left me without me explaining, jumping to conclusions!" Tilly shouted really annoyed that jen was annoyed at her.

"can you even remember last night tilly?" jen said as she picked up some clothes from last night off of the floor

"not all of it" tilly replied shyly

"it seems not, lipstick on your shirt tilly? And it can't be your lipstick or mine, we didn't have any on last night" jen shouted furiously at tilly wanting to get answers

"holly came onto me in the club, but i think that's it, i don't think she tried anything else" Tilly said very confused

"well we are going to find her! She'll no doubt be at the beach come on" Jen said grabbing tillys hand this is not over she thought

...

Jen and tilly arrived at the beach to see holly playing volleyball again with a few other people.

"Holly!" jen shouted as she and tilly made their was down the beach towards her

"explanation as to why my girlfriend came home with your lipstick on her shirt, and why you came onto her fully aware that she has a girlfriend!" jen shouted in her face

Holly looked at jen with a smug look on her face "I kissed her and she loved it, plus she deserves much better than...YOU" Holly said still thinking she was smug

Jen had tears pouring down her face she was so angry at holly there was nothing else to do. Jen punched Holly and she fell to the ground.

Jen walked away very happy that she stood up for herself and for tilly. Tilly ran after her shouting "jen...jen...jen...wait...jen!" but she didnt stop untill she was off of the beach and away from holly, "guess we wont be seeing her again, ay" tilly laughed stroking jens cheek "I'm sorry" tilly added as she leaned into kiss jen. "Me too" jen said "and...Tilly...I love you" jen said kissing tilly again.

They walked back to the hotel Hand in hand talking about what had just happened and last night, when they got back they were going to just sit and watch movies on Jens laptop and eat junk food and snuggle all night untill dinner when they would have to have dinner with tillys parents as they promised they would do on this holiday.

...

Dinner time was approaching fast and The girls decided to get ready before tilly parents came back, Jen wanted to go to a fancy restaurant again, and pay without any worries of how to afford it because could " she told tily to order anything she wanted and jen would do the same. soon after discussing where to go for dinner tillys parents arrived back complimenting jen on her pink float skirt and shirt, and complimenting tilly on her yellow dress that they had seen many times but she had borrowed a belt off of jen this time to accessorize the dress, Tillys parent went and get dressed too, tillys father in a suit and her mother in a smart dress, no casual at all this time about their clothes.

They all went to the restaurant and ordered things like lobster, pawns other fished and caviar. Sitting down having a lovely meal talking about their days Tilly had told her parents hoe jen and her had a minor argument, they went to the beach, made up and then watched movies and ate all day, leaving out the part about jen punching holly. Pete and Lilly explained how they went to a vineyard tour and then did some wine tasting and then they went on a tour bus round the city then came back to the hotel.

After dinner jen paid, pete let her this time, because jen wasnt taking no for an answer, as they made their way back to the hotel the pier caught tillys eye again, she wanted to jump off of it withe woman she loved. The beautiful the way it was lit in the night sky.

Tilly took jens hand in hers and told her parents they would see them later, saying their goodnight, Tilly led jen towards the pier and was telling her how special too her wich only caused jen to cry, "Remember said during the summer this relationship was only ment to be fun?" Tilly question. This made jen confused "yeah, but i was too late we were already in love with one another" jen smiled kissing tilly " yeah we did" tilly cood "i have something fun to do she said taking off her dress and standing in her underwear, and undoing jens shirt and unzipping her skirt "Jump, with me?" Tilly said taking jens hand and running towards the end of the pier, leaving jen with no time to answer and just run and have fun with her girlfriend.

They jumped off the pier and had fun splashing together in the water for a while untill tilly started to feel cold, so jen helped Tilly out of the water and back into her clothes, and back along the pier to the hotel.

...

Back at the hotel jen and tilly lay in bed happy with the days outcome, "have i told you i love you" Tilly said to jen as she snuggled into her "yes and i love you too" jen said kissing tillys forehead, "i want us to live together" jen said not realising she said it out loud. "me too, but we can't while i'm at college" tilly said without hesitation, "i can get a place and you can stay at weekend and whenever you want, and then when you leave college we can move in yeah?" jen said hoping she wasnt to full on " yeah, i would love that jen" tilly replied taking away any doubt that jen had, they cuddled together and fell asleep happy with the decisions they had just made and they would inform tillys parents when the time was right

A/N- hope your enjoying this :) i would like to say thank you to everyone leaving a review and to jellyjack for giving me an idea for this chapter, :) ideas are welcome any time and i will try and include them xxx j xxx


	28. Chapter 28

A/N-Sorry its been a while since i last updated :( i'v been busy with course work, but there will be a few chapters put up today :)

Spain part 4

Today went fast it was spent at galleries for jen and tilly and for pete and Lilly they just went a tour of the island they were on and got a boat to the mainland.

Jen and Tilly hadn't bumped into anyone they didn't want to, they had a very relaxing day, talking about art and tilly saying she would like a particular art piece for jens bedroom for jens flat because it would be pretty, they spoke about what furniture and arts they would get, jen telling tilly what kind of carpets she would like to have and what colour the walls would be. They decided they would look for a flat when they got home to the village.

They walked around for a bit and went to the pier again, this time not to jump off but go on some of the rides that were there, the waltzers, the ferris wheel, the ghost train that jen hated and tilly held her untill they were ready to get off. Tilly liked this vulnerable side to jen, she loved learning her weaknesses and het strong points. That's what makes a couple, learning everything about each other, even the flaws that nobody else can see.

Jen had bought tilly some candyfloss and had also won a big bear holding a heart when she played hook-a-duck. They were both very grateful that they got to spend this time together as a couple and not have to hide away like what they had to do in the village.

Tilly texted her mum and told her that they should eat without them because jen and tilly were getting something by themselves. Not anything fancy just some fish and chips sat watching over across the beach.

Jen was finished her chips and was still hungry "Tilly? Do you remember when you gave me my promise ring and you said you would share your chips when I was done" Jen said resting her chin on tillys shoulder

"yeah, i do, i said i would share mine with you when you were done and still hungry" Tilly said as she gave jen the rest of her chips "and i ment it" she added kissing jen on the cheek.

Jen finished the rest of tillys chips quite content that tilly had kept her promise, this is definitely going to last jen thought to herself.

She grabbed tillys hand and tilly grabbed the bear, walking back to the hotel, together talking about the day they had, carrying on and cuddling on the way back. Tilly wondered if they would ever get to the stage where jen wasn't her teacher and they could be together openly.

When they arrived back at the hotel, tillys parents were still out so jen and tilly decided to watch a movie together and chill.

Leave a review please xx j xx


	29. Chapter 29

spain part 5

It was the last day in spain, jen and tilly were asleep last night before Tillys parents came back and they were the fist to wake up and leave...

Leaving a note stuck to the door of jen and tillys room, Tillys parents headed out for their last day together.

jen woke up as she heard the door to the room being shut, she walked over to see the note

_Last day! make the most of it love you, L xx_

Jen took the note and went to wake tilly. kissing her softly on the lips untill she responded by kissing jen back. Jen handed tilly the note from her mum and Tilly answered the note by kissing jen harder and pulling back under the covers for an hour or two.

When jen decided the time was right she went for a shower, tilly was asleep so she was sure she would be able to shower without tilly interrupting her and being naughty. However jen didn't know that when she kissed tillys head when she got out of bed tilly woke up.

Tilly waited a few moments until she decided she needed attention and heard jen singing and the water running she creeped in behind jen and fling her arms around jens waist and kissed her neck

"Hello, gorgeous" jen said as she put more shower gel on her hands

"Morning beautiful" Tilly said taking the shampoo from behind jen

"Not being naught are we?" jen said biting her bottom lip at the way tilly was looking at her

"Its you being naughty miss gilmore not me, i can read your mind" Tilly said as she took a few steps closer to jen

"There no time for being naughty, and Miss Evans if i'm not mistakes you had your way not that long ago" Jen said as she kissed tillys nose and got out the shower...

An hour and a half later both girls were ready for their last few hours in spain, Jen had organised a surprise for tilly nothing fancy, just a declaration of love.

They made their way out of the hotel towards a gallery that they hadn't visited but jen had seen online, there was an artist there who did drawings of couples, this wa jens surprise. She thought it would be nice of them to have a memory of spain and she was also going to organise something for the way home.

They were done getting their portrait done and Tilly suggested displaying it in their flat, because tilly couldn't have it in her room because of her college friends but jen couldn't have it on display because of Diane and Liam so decided it would be best for her room in the flat when they got home.

They walked around for the rest of the day taking pictures and enjoying being with each other, It was staring to get late though and they needed to go back to the hotel to get tillys parents and make sure they have everything, and jen had to confirm her plan.

They managed to pack everything in to their bags even the little souvenirs they got for everyone back home, Tilly had most of them because he had more people to get them for.

Jen had called the airline to make sure her plans were confirmed, she it to Tillys parents, so that they weren't to shocked.

They sat in the airport for a few hours waiting on the flight, they had a few coffees and a few muffins and cakes, while Lilly and Pete went and did their own thing Jen and tilly went to get some more coffee and talk. They spoke about all the things they did on holiday and what they would do when they would get home.

They were on the plane only about three hours into the journey home when it came over the speaker

"Can all passengers please get back to their seats, This includes Tilly Evans in first class"

Tilly was making her way back from the toilet, she had turned a very dark crimson colour as she sat dow and everyone looked at her.

"This one is for Tilly Evans" The woman said over the speaker of the plane again. Tilly went bright red and sunk into her seat covering her face

What do you think is happening? xx J xx might post another tonight, not sure, i love everyone who reads this though your support is what keeps me writing xxxxxxx


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- I can't believe chapter 30 already, i couldn't have done it without you guys support so thank you, if you followed, favourite, PM'd, Reviewed, tweeted me or whatever it means so much! This chapter sort of short, but hope you enjoy xxx**

Tillys face went bright red as she heard over the speaker of the plane " _hmmmmm yeahhhh_" and then a woman appeared with a guitar she continued with

_I feel good, I feel nice_

_I've never been so satisfied_  
_I'm in love, I'm alive_  
_Intoxicated, flying high_  
_It feels like a dream_  
_You've got me feeling emotions_  
_Deeper than I've ever dreamed of_

Tilly looked at jen unsure what to think about what this song ment, then she looked at her parents they were smiling and ushering jen to go ahead with her plan. She stopped to take a deep breath and she handed tilly a card that said 'You got me feeling emotions Tilly Evans x'

Tilly looked very confused at what jen was trying to say, And jen wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say, this is why the song was being sung.

_Ohh baby, you've got me feeling emotions_  
_Higher than the heavens above_  
_You know the way to make me lose control_  
_When you're looking into my eyes_  
_You make me feel so high.. high, oh baby_  
_You've got me feeling emotions_  
_Deeper than I've ever dreamed of_  
_You've got me feeling emotions_  
_Higher than the heavens above_  
_You've got me feeling emotions_  
_You've got me feeling emotions..._

The song came to an end and jen got down on one knee and took tillys hand in hers

" Miss Evans i Officially want to ask you a question, is that ok?" Jen asked with tears in her eyes

Tilly looked at jen, Is this a proposal tilly though, it couldn't be a proposal, Tilly was still at school and jen was still her teacher. Jen would never put her career in this uch risk to be engaged to tilly.

Tilly looked at jen, she had tears in her eyes, "Yeah jen, you can" Tilly replied as she whiped hers and jens tears from their eyes

Jen continued, "i Know your still at school, and that's why you don't have to say yes but Will you move in with me, when your ready, and it doesn't have to be straight away," Jen said trying not to be to full on as she didn't want to scare the teen.

Tilly looked over at her parents and they nodded, Jen had already told them that it would only be at weekend and any other time tilly wanted to stay but not every night as she didn't want moving in together to affect Tillys studies at college.

Tilly agreed and hugged jen, everyone in Fist class cheered for them, and for the lovely gesture Jen had done for tilly.

The flight home was spent speaking about what kind of flat they wanted , and what nights Tilly would stay.

Tillys parents had offered them money to get a few things for the flat, Tilly accepted without hesitation but jen told the they would manage but they wouldn't take no for an answer.

They had fell asleep before the end of the flight, but Jen and Tilly were quite happy and so were Tillys parents, their Baby girl was in love and moving out at weekends.

**A/N-Is that what you were expecting? Tell me in a review or Tweet me jellyfan_x Really hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/- so i love the reviews! would like to say a big thanks to HOJLYLVR your review wasnt a rant it actually inspired me for future plans with this story so thank you! :) hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer because my recent ones have been short so here goes xx**

jen had stayed at tillys last night, when they returned from the airport, It was Monday Morning and jen had another day off and Tilly wasn't needed in school until later this afternoon so they decided they would do a bit of flat hunting and find a nice little quiet place, not to far from the village.

Tilly's dad had brought jen and Tilly up the morning papers because he knew they were looking for a flat, he had also brought them a cooked breakfast.

They had eaten there breakfast and they had looked at a few of the flats there were 3 they liked the look of, their was round the corner from tillys house, she could cut through the backyard to get to jens, there was one near stes flat and there was one very close to the college, which was good for jen for work but it might be difficult for tilly to get into.

They had phoned the number that went with the ads and They could both go to the first two flats but Jen had to go to the last one by herself, But they had already decided they would take the first flat anyway.

They had got dressed and jen looked at her watch it was just coming up 10am wich eans they only had half an hour before they were to meet the estate agent at the first flat. They had put the finishing touches to their outfits and left through tillys back door with minutes to spare before they would be late.

They had spoken to the estate agent whose name was Sammy, and they got showed around the flat and it was very nice it had a big open part upstairs that could be used as an art studio and a big master bedroom and a spare room too, it had a on suit toilet to go with the aster bedroom and the decor that was there was already nice so they really wouldn't have to do much decoration. Tilly liked this flat because she could stay at jens most nights and then go home before college or if any of her friends came round it would be like she still lived with her parents.

The had spoken to sammy and he told them to call him by 3 o'clock if they wanted to take the flat, he gave jen his business card and headed off. Tilly only could go to the next flat with jen which was the flat near ste's, then she would have to leave to go to her afternoon lessons and jen would be visiting the last flat by herself.

On the way to the other appointment with the estate agent Jen had stopped to buy her and Tilly some lunch from the deli, she asked ste about the flats where he stayed when she was there, he had told her that the flats were rubbish and they kept having problems, jen had told Tilly and Tilly was still hopeful about the first flat they had visited that day.

They had ate lunch and met with Sammy surprisingly again, Second meet of the day he said as he again shook both of their hands. Again Sammy showed them round the flat and showed them each individual room, This flat was a lot smaller than the one they had viewed earlier. It only had 2 small bedrooms, a small kitchen, a very small bathroom with a shower and no bath, and a small living area. You could tell Tilly wasn't keen on the flat she kept whispering stuff like 'It smells' and 'It's to small' into jens ear but jen just nodded her head in agreement, they couldn't live somewhere like this, not ever.

They said their good-bye to Sammy and Jen drove Tilly half way to college before she had the final flat viewing just a block away from the college, Tilly left jen with a kiss and a cuddle and headed for her half day at college. Jen drove away just wishing she was still with tilly, but she knew that once they had picked out a flat they could be together as much as they wanted. Jen only had to get the last meeting with the estate agent over and then they could pick out a flat.

Jen had been waiting half an hour outside the flat before a big black 4x4 drew up and out stepped a woman who looked just like jens ex, then it hit her it was, "Stella!" jen said with gritted teeth as she shook her hand "Jenny!" stella said in an upbeat tone "shall we?" she asked moving towards the entrance of the flats. Jen followed as she opened the door, stella walked round the flat showing jen everything, but jen wasn't paying attention she was to busy thinking about her red head, she checked the time and realised tilly would have gottenout of her lesson 5 minutes ago, so jen was praying that the redhead would come and see her.

Jens prayers were answered when the teen walked into the flat with a smile on her face "Hey babe" she said as she and jen kissed, Stella coughed to interrupt them.

"Tilly this is stella, my ex" Jen said looking at tilly, Tilly just nodded as if to say ok, they finished off the tour of the flat and left. Jen and Tilly getting in Jens car and Stella getting in hers.

When jen got into the ar she broke down in tears Tilly comforting her untill she hushed just laying her head on Tillys lap. "Look Tilly i need to tell you something" Jen said as she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes.

**A/N-another cliff hanger sorry guys, you love it really. What do you think happens? leave a review and telll me :)**

**p.s the next chapter came from an idea about jens past from bobdie blemp. If you have any ideas you would like to submit you will get credit xx**


	32. Chapter 32

As jen wiped the last tears from her eyes she sat up and looked at Tilly, "Hey i'm sorry about before i just thought than when i left her she was out of my life for good and then earlier she kept looking at me in ways that i only like you to look at me like, then you showed up and i thought she would do something or say something and..." Jen stopped to catch her breath, but Tilly didn't give her a chance she smashed her lips into jens and said "Forget about her jen its me and you and if you want to talk about it then i'm always here to listen?" Tilly said hoping she sounded as supportive as she hoped.

Jen nodded and began, she was my best friend the whole way through school, and she was the first person i came out to, she was so supportive and nice about it, not like some of my other friends, she was always there..." jen gulped "Then one day... we kissed and started secretly seeing each other because her parents were homophobic and didn't like me because of my sexuality, then one day her parents found out and they started taking her out more and more untill we moved in together, we had been together about a year and a half before we moved in together. And her parents were stil taking her out, but then she started going out with her new 'friends' from these places her parents had taken her." Jen used air quotes for the friends part.

"And?... She cheated on you? Tilly asked

"ohh..no she done better than that tilly she had organised for us to have a threesome and one day i came back from uni and she and another girl were in mine and stella's bed naked asking if i wanted 'to join in'" once again jen used air quotes.

"Well... Miss Gilmore thank goodness i don't like group sex then, ay!" Tilly nudged jen and jen let out a small laugh

"yes, Miss Evans thank goodness for that" jen joked back

...

They had driven back to tillys in a comfortable silence talking about wich flat to take, they had both decided the first flat, and they would call Sammy when they got back to Tillys.

They had called Sammy and arranged to meet him tomorrow to sign the lease and get the keys to the flat, they would also pay the first 3 months rent plus the deposit.

Tilly was quite excited, she had never lived with anyone but her parents, this was a new experience, most things with jen were a new experience through.

The girls had spent the night at Tillys again, though jen would have to leave really early in the morning. The two lovers had spoken about their pasts, their present and their foreseeable future, together and Tillys future Educational plans which were still to be finalised, by both jen and Tilly. Although they hadn't told Tillys parents, that was for another time.

Tilly had fell asleep when jen was Telling Tilly about how wonderful her father was and how she wished they could have met because he would have loved her, Tilly didn't hear this because she was sleeping but jen really wanted her to know everything about her and She wanted them to be open.

This was something jen had never done and something she hoped she wouldn't regret.

**A/N-thanks for the reviews it means a lot, will try and use the ideas you are giving me and you will get credited. Leave a review please or tweet me or whatever :) tell me what you think? xx**


	33. Chapter 33

A/N-Hey guys, I'm so sorry i haven't updated in a while, i have had some stuff on so now that its calmed down a bit i will try to update more :) Are you all sad about the new jelly spoilers, i think this might be the end :'( xx

Jen had woken up early to leave to collect the keys and sign the contracts for her and Tilly's flat, They were both so excited with neither of them actually having a flat to themselves, well somewhere where they could be open and not be scared to do what they want.

They had Tilly's house but they still had to watch what they were doing when Tilly's parents were about, they also had to watch what they said around Tilly's parents.

They had both dressed in smart clothes, just to look presentable but later when they started moving their stuff in they would change into something more comfortable.

...

The girls had left Tillys and went to the new flat, they cut across Tillys back yard because it was quicker than walking the long way round, Tillys parents also decided they would go with them to see where their daughter and her girlfriend would be living and to make sure it was suitable, well that was their excuse anyway but Tilly knew they were just being nosy.

Jen and Tilly had spoken to the official person and signed what they had to, met the landlord and paid the deposit and rent, They had already chosen a few paint and Furniture that would go nice together and they were getting delivered withing the next 3 days, which would give them enough time, to paint, get flooring like carpets, and do other moving things.

...

Back at Tillys it was dinner time and Jen was making a list of what to do in the flat so far she had:

paint

get kitchen appliances

get bedroom furniture

paint a landscape for the lounge

Make Tilly happy

She then crumpled it up and put it in the bin, not wanting anyone else to see it, but all she could think about was asking Tilly happy or not being good enough. She was scared, And Tilly could tell, she just didn't want jen to freak out and for something to happen again, she wanted a happy time.

They sat and had a meal and Lilly had saw jens list earlier but didn't want to say while Tilly and her father was their, this was a ore one-to-one conversation that she needed with jen, so she waited until after they had finished their meal and asked Tilly and her father to go to the shop and get Tillys favourite pudding which she knew that Pete Didn't know which pudding it was and He wouldn't Let Tilly walk out by herself.

Once Tilly and Pete were out of the door Lilly walked through to the lounge,

"Jen, i saw what you wrote down earlier on your to do list about making tilly happy" Lilly said in a gentle loving tone that warmed jens heart

Jen nodded but didn't say anything

Lilly continued "Jen this is the happiest i'v ever seen her and i don't think she could get any happier no matter what you do" She took jens hand "Your Special jen, Just don't hurt her"

Jen didn't say anything she just let her tears fall she couldn't help it, she ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked herself in.

A/N- more will be coming soon, just hang in there and leave a review? xxx


	34. Chapter 34

When Tilly and Pete got back from the shop Lilly took the shopping bag off of Tilly and gave it to Pete to go plate up for everyone, She then took Tilly upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jen sweetie?" Lilly said sounding very concerned

Jen must not have heard Tilly and her father come back because she replied with "Don't tell Tilly that i don't think she's happy, i will ask her if she's happy in my own time..."

Tilly looked at her mum with a confused look on her face, "Jens not happy?" Tilly whispered to her mum

"No love, she thinks you're not happy" Lilly said while rubbing Tillys arm

"Hey, jen i am happy, and i know your happy too! we are just both so scared about our situation, buy once i'm done school and we move away, we will be fine and we will have no worries, yeah?" Tilly said hoping jen would trust her and unlock the door.

"Yeah" jen agreed as she opened the door and pulled tilly in for a kiss.

Tillys mum just stood there and cleared her throat, Tilly and jen laughed "sorry" they giggled and headed back downstairs to join Tillys dad where they had quite a fun night joking and laughing untill they decided all to go to bed.

...

As the girls lay in bed jen was speaking about her moment earlier, explaining to Tilly that when her and Stella moved in that's when she became unhappy and the arguments started but Tilly reassured her that this wouldn't happen and that It would be the happiest moment of their life.

After their chat they lay in bed in a comfortable silence until tilly put on a movie, and they snuggled up and fell asleep, They had to get some rest, tomorrow was decorating and moving day.


	35. Chapter 35

**It's so rubbish they way hollyoaks have chosen to end jelly! i think we should all complain, i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, my laptop broke again so i will try upload more this weekend! thanks for all the continued support with your reviews and tweets remember to tweet me jellyfan_X**

Thegirls were up quite early because they were moving into the new flat today, Jen had made Tilly and her parents a Full English breakfast, so they would be full of energy for the day ahead. All of the flat pack furniture jen had ordered was coming today, so was their bed, sofa and other things for the flat, it was just coming up 8am so they would leave soon to be at the flat for the deliveries coming between 9 and 11am.

The girls had finished their breakfast, got ready in some old clothes and set off to their new flat, Tilly had picked a teal colour for the walls of their room with some nice black patterned boarder paper, Which jen also seemed to like as it went well together, Jen had picked salmon and white for the lounge area, blue for the bathroom and they hadn't really decided on any colours for the rest of the flat, they just bought a lot of paint and wallpaper that they thought would look nice.

Tillys parent had put together, a wardrobe, a few shelves, 2 beds and a few other bits and pieces for the flat, they were all quite happy with the progress they had made by 2pm, both bedrooms were painted, the bathroom and the lounge was nearly finished, Jen had also phoned the water people, the gas and electricity people all she had to do was make a quick call and see about getting a landline and internet access.

At 4.30pm everything was finished except the painting of their art studio, which they decided they would be creative with, so they all decided that getting a pizza was best, so Jen and Tilly left Tilly's parents in the flat and jen drove to get a pizza and on the way back went into the dog to get a few bottles of pink champagne to celebrate their first night actually living together, even if it was breaking the law because Tilly wasn't 18 yet and she wasn't finished sixth form yet either.

They made their way back to jens with a selection of 3 pizzas, a pepperoni one for tillys parents, and A mixed meat one and a vegetarian one, just incase no-one wanted a meat pizza. Pete was in a mood because it was Pink champagne and not normal champagne, he was refusing to drink it because it was feminine. He finally caved in and had a few glasses after everyone teased him for not being manly enough to handle drinking something pink, so he decided he would prove being a 'real man' by drinking it. All the girls laughed as he sipped it slowly untill he couldn't remember why he made a fuss.

By 9pm everyone was starting to feel really drunk so jen decided it best that Tillys parents stay the night so they didn't have to go home drunk, Tilly tried to Persuade jen to let them go but jen was being stubborn and told Tilly to grow up because they were staying and that was that.

...

The next morning Tillys parents left quite early because they had work, so jen and tilly stayed in bed for quite a while making up to what they had missed out on last night while Tillys parents were here.

They had lay in bed untill 11am, so they just needed a plan for the day but what could it be...

Thanks again for your support i'll update more soon, sorry it's short rushed for time just now :) xxx


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N- HEY! sorry i've not updated but that shall change, I've been busy with exams they started last week and going terrible so far but i took some time out to write another few chapters for all you jellys. I miss Amy so much and we need to get her back on twitter soon and see whats she's up to. Anyway...hope you enjoy the next few chapters, sorry if they are rubbish i'v not wrote in a month or so :( thanks for all of the reviews and tweets though, love you all XX J**

After their morning of passion to make up for last night jen had decided what she wanted to do for today and for the next two days as well, she wanted to go to london and spend some time with kaelyn, they hadn't had a proper girls night in a while and it would be good for Tilly and Kaelyn to get to know each other better.

Still wrapped up with tilly jen suggests "Hey, Tills what do you think about going and spending time with kae over the next few days, we dont need to be in college, you are a head in most of your courses and i'm just there to supervise and make sure you lot do your work and plus... we will only miss one day. You will catch up fast. It's just i really miss kae and don't want to go alone and it would be great for you to get to know each other better, i mean last time wasn't exactly great...and i'v rambled for ages"

Tilly laughed at jens little rant about wanting to go see her friend "Awh, jen that's cute and all but i really need to be in college" she teased

"Really tills, your ahead and one day, please?" jen asked fluttering her eyelashes at her younger lover

Tilly laughed kissed jen and agreed, but she had better go shower because she smelled.

...

Jen had been shower and dressed for a while now and made breakfast for when tilly was done in the shower, she had packed them both a little bag for the next few days with clothes, toiletries and a few other bits and bobs like phone chargers, money etc. Not that they would need money unless they were to go out drinking and out lots which jen was planning to do.

Jen didn't see kaelyn much, but when she did they would always make it memorable and fun, not like last time. This time there would be party's, drinking, drunken sex-just for jen and tilly and kaeyln with whoever she was with at that moment, this time would defiantly be something to remember!

...

They set off in the car joking and laughing about the weekend, hey hadn't told kae they were on their way, they would just surprise her. Jen told tilly this was ok as kaelyn didn't really have a social life other than sex, partying and drinking so she would either be at the flat or not and if she wasn't there she kept a pare key in the plant pot outside of her apartment, and jen would open the door using that and then she would text kae to tell them they were there.

Tilly found this quite funny, jen had the next few days planned and she knew exactly what she wanted to do and when. she was ready to spend time with her girls!


	37. Chapter 37

Jen had parked the car round the back of where kaelyns appartement was, because she didn't want kaelyn to know she was there, she wanted it to be a surprise. So jen parked the car and Tilly took most of the bags out of the car and started walking towards the block that the flat was in. Jen was left trailing behind with some alcohol she had brought with her. Tilly kept looking back and laughing at how funny jen was with the boxes and bags.

"babe you have defo brought too much drink" Tilly giggled as she held the door open for jen

"And this is what you call a...PARTY!" jen shouted as she walked by tilly and up the steps

"ok, whatever you say" Tilly winked at jen

They were up at kaes flat and inside in no time, it was kind of messy with empty take out cartons and pizza boxes, so they decided to tidy up and Tilly slyly texted kaelyn

_HEY KAE! its Tills, just wanted to warn you in advance that me and jen are in the flat_

_it was mento be a surprise but ermm...i didn't want you to be shocked when you come in and it to be tidied and me and jen to be here_

_see you soon T xx _

Tilly hoped than jen wouldn't be mad that she had told kae, she just didn't want it to be a shock and for kae to not to want them there.

Tilly soon got a reply for kaelyn

_Hola ging, you and jen in my flat just now? TIDYING? you totes fucking with me right now!_

_I'm on my way home now, see you in a minute_

_Love you xx_

Tilly laughed at her new nickname for kaelyn, and went to help jen tidy the rest of the rubbish away, she was really excited about the next few days now, Ti8me off of college and time with her girlfriend and jens bestfriend-who was nuts. This would defiantly be a good time.

...

They had just finished putting the last bag in the rubbish when kaelyn came through the door and slumped herself on the couch, clearly she was pretending that she didn't know her best friend and tilly were there.

She lay back on the couch and shut her eyes.

Jen saw that kae probably wasn't in the best mood so grabbed a bottle of wine and Tillys hand.

"Need some therapy?" jen asked as she jumped on the couch and pulled kaelyn in for a hug

"You're a bugger, i knew it was you and i walked in and it was tidy, HAHA" Kae said asshe hugged jen and winked at tilly.

"OH, yeah forgot i'm the only clean freak you know" Jen said

"yeah and tills,get your arse over here and join in the cuddle!" kaelyn said as she pulled tilly closer

The friends sat and chatted for a while and got quite a bit drunk on all the alcohol jen and tilly had brought but kae wanted yo go dance so told the girls to put on something nice because they were going out to the club.

Jen laughed and pulled tilly towards the room to get changed while kae went and got changed too

Was this night really going to be as fun as they all though?


	38. Chapter 38

The part about 'Land down under' came from a roseellendix video on YouTube you should check out her rose and rosie videos!

The three friends were soon ready. All really excited about going out and having a laugh, because they didn't get to do it last time with the crash and tilly and jen making up it was all a bit muddled and not fun at all.

they went to a club called "Kandy Bar" it was a gay club but some straight people went with there Homosexual friends so kaelyn may actually pull tonight.

jen had ordered the first few drink and they were getting more drink with each sip of their drinks, but they didn't care they were having loads of fun. Dancing on the dance floor and men at work-Land down under' came on. Kaelyn started laughing and looked at jen, she also couldn't hold her laughter and started laughing. Tilly looked at both of them really confused, but she just laughed it off and started dancing and singing with the other two girls.

When the song was finished jen and kaelyn took tilly to the bar and both said at the same time "Tills comes from a land down under" tilly laughed at both of them but still looked confused. Jen started to explain while kae went back to dance.

"When kae and me were young she used to say 'Land down under' as a gay joke and said that one day i should come out to some one by singing that song to them, i never actually done it though" jen laughed as she remembered back to when her and kaelyn were younger.

Tilly started laughing, "Well jennifer Gilmore i come from a land down under" just then the club went quiet and everyone heard what tily said, Everyone laughed and kae came bounding over.

"Girls need some fresh air, be back soon mwah!" kaeyln said as she walked away.

"Want to join her" tilly asked grabbing jens hand and leading her to the doors

...

When they got outside they saw a man gabbing kaelyn by the arm and shoving her down the side ally, he slapped her and called her a stupid lez-even though she isn't. Tilly stepped in, she took her high heel off and hit him round the head with it, he fell to the ground, jen called the police and tilly helped kaelyn. She looked at the man and kicked him a few times to make sure he wouldn't get up.

Kae had nothing wrong with her except a big red mark forming on her face, and tilly had adrenaline for hitting the man and knocking him out, but jen was proud of her, she hardly new kae yet she was willing to get hurt to save her. This is what jen loved about Tilly, she was a very caring young woman who would do anything for anyone.

The police and ambulance arrived and Took the man to hospital, and took jen, kae and tily to the police station for statements.

They had given there statements and headed home, this was NOT the way jen wanted the first day and night to end, but she had lots more planned for tomorrow, it could turn out better than today.

hey guys, thanks for the reviews and for the well wishes for y exams, glad your still enjoying the story, leave ideas in the reviews, love you all who review and make my day better :) xx J


End file.
